Among Wolves
by RageMore61
Summary: Lauren was born into a clan of wolves, though she was born without the gift from the wolf god. She was born human, and suffered her whole life as an outcast since she was a child. But little did the clan and the rest of the Fae know... That this mere human was more than meets the eye. Completely AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 The Outcast And The Chained One**

It was a perfect time for the family to be out; the park seemed to be the right place to be at this time of the day. The weather was cool, but the sun shined brightly, and the wind blew easy. It was a beautiful day out, other families were up and about around the peaceful park, the soft echo of playing children and the barks of dogs had become soothing to her. She chuckled lightly as she watched one of her kids run off to the grass, ball in hand and yelling out to his father to come play catch. The tall man with bright green eyes grinned at his wife, kissing her lightly on the cheek he ran off over to their son. The woman stayed behind when she felt her daughter tug at her sleeve, big light brown eyes staring up at her innocently. "Mommy, I'm tired." She asked her mother if they could just sit for a while, causing the woman to pick her up in her arms and playfully twirled around with her youngest child in her arms. Making the little girl laugh in delight at her actions, she finally put her down.

They both sat on a bench and watched the others out in the grass playing catch, Cassandra smiled softly at her two men. Very content in just relaxing with her daughter, watching them play. She was happy with the life they have now, and wouldn't trade it for the world. But there are things that are concerning her greatly, the fact that her own daughter was suffering a lot emotionally. And blamed herself over it, her husband always told her non stop that it wasn't her fault. It had pained her so much that her sweet little girl was going to be treated like this for a very long time, and it worried her to no end. It angered her that her people had become so cruel, and heartless.

They all judged her.

Pushed her aside, and shunned her for not having the gift. Her parents regardless loved her no matter what she was or who she was, she was lucky enough that she had such caring and loving parents that would never abandon her and loved her even if the situation made their lives within the clan difficult. Even if the clan would sneer and spit at the very ground they walked upon for having a human child, some of the people would just feel pity towards her. They would ignore her very existence; a child of her age should not be feeling so much self loathing.

And it scared her to death how such a young little girl could see how badly she was being treated, know what it means. How bad it made her feel, but confused as well for she had no idea why they would be so mean to her.

She always asked her mother why this was happening to her, even now as they sat she was wondering about something she had heard.

"Mommy... Why is our guardian punishing me?" she voiced out thoughtfully, a hint of hesitation would cause her voice to tremble.

She'd always wonder why she was born the way she was, even asked her mother why their guardian spirit was punishing her. Cassandra felt her heart break at the question her daughter asked, she leaned towards her and placed both hands on her small shoulders. "Honey, what makes you think our guardian is punishing you? Who told you that?" She asked her daughter.

The child hesitated for a moment, but in time managed to speak. "Big brother said so, is he right? Why am I being punished?" Her eyes casted down to the ground, and then felt her mother embrace her warmly. The loving comfort making all of her worries instantly melt away at the contact, and she could only sink into the hug.

"Your brother is teasing you, don't listen to him, you are not being punished. You're just different, and there's nothing wrong with that at all." She said sternly, but her loving tone showed. She ran a hand through her child's blonde hair soothingly and continued on, "Don't ever let people bring you down, sweetheart. You are who you are; the important thing here is that you're proud of that. Never hate who you are, Lauren. Your father and I love you dearly no matter what they say, remember that, okay?" She poked the child's nose, earning her a giggle and a bright smile from her daughter. Lauren nodded and promised she'd never forget her words, but deep down inside, she knew that her existence brought shame to her family within the clan.

And Cassandra knew that very well, how Lauren felt and what she was thinking.

A child no older than six could not comprehend something like that; she'd get so confused and hurt not understanding why her people hated her so much. Why her father hated her so much as well... Cassandra felt her heart clench painfully at that thought, _'Jonathan doesn't hate our daughter, how could I even think of that possibility?' _She shook her head lightly, and continued to watch Jonathan play with their eldest child. Making herself believe that things would look out for them, and that her daughter would live a very happy life, despite what their clan and other Fae thought.

**Ten Years Later**

It was the first day of high school, and Lauren dreaded every minute of it. Why did her mother insist on making her go to a Light Fae school? She was going to be eaten alive there! Sure, she may have shown small signs of advanced strength and speed when she hit puberty, but it was so insignificant and meaningless. It didn't make her Fae, she does not belong here with them. Her mind was racing as she walked down the busy hall ways, the Fae students watched her closely. As if they can SMELL that she's human, and some would whisper among themselves and laugh silently at the sight. They can tell she was close to shitting bricks being here in the school, and it was so pathetic and amusing to them. But filled their minds with wonder, how did a human end up in their school? Lauren walked quickly towards her locker, praying to her guardian that no one would come near her. But of course, the guardian never listened to her and would fail her. One Fae was just about to approach her, maybe he had something in his mind to insult or humiliate her in front of everyone. A bitter smile formed on her lips as she slammed the locker door shut and slowly turned to face the teen Fae, just as he was about to open his mouth to say something, he was interrupted by someone else's voice.

"If you know what's good for you, you stay away from her." His tone deep and menacing, his eyes glared down at the other Fae that dared to attack his sister with words. The Fae did not move, and stood his ground. But then felt fear take over when Lauren's brother snarled dangerously, giving him a glimpse of his wolf spirit. Smirking smugly when he watched the Fae run off, he turned to his younger sister with an annoyed sigh.

Lauren hesitated for a moment, a bit shocked that her older brother had actually defended her. She gave him a sarcastic smile, "I'm guessing I should thank you?" The thought of her thanking him for protecting her was actually bruising her ego a little bit, not very grateful at all to him. She heard him scoff at her, and watched how he crossed his arms over his chest. Looking as if he was just insulted...

"Don't. Mother asked me to keep an eye on you, this does not change the fact that I disagree of you being here. Or in the clan for that matter." He stated neutrally, making it very clear to his sister how he thought of her.

Lauren breathed out, and took it all in like she always did. She was use to her brother's verbal attacks, his disdain for her and rejection. She use to always argue with him when she was younger, but now she knew better. Though there were times where she just wanted to punch him in the face, but she knew she couldn't fight him. Even if she has these small advancements of strength and speed, she wasn't as strong as a Fae. She was just a little bit more than human, but can never be a Fae. She only smiled up at her brother, catching him off guard for a moment, she spoke, "Well, thanks anyways, Dyson." and with that she walked away, leaving behind one confused wolf.

Months have passed, and still no incident has happened to Lauren, thanks to her brother. Though she was still very much disrespected by her fellow students, but who would blame them? Some human was intruding in THEIR world, a world where she does not belong in. If a human was in this school they would either be a servant to some rich student or a lowly worker of the school. Lauren could never make friends, so she was always alone. And the only thing she could do was study study study, and then it dawned on her that she was very smart. And her scores were remarkably high, and it was the talk of the school. How a mere human mortal had surpassed all of them, the fae, on an educational level. Teachers would praise Lauren, but she always knew that they weren't very happy about having her as their top student in every class.

She has looked for other things to keep her mind off the life she hated so much, her mother had suggested to learn how to play a musical instrument. Lauren laughed heartedly at the idea of her mother wanting her to take piano lessons of some sorts, "Mom, are you being serious?"

"Don't laugh; music is the best way to keep your mind and soul at ease." She declared to her daughter as a matter of fact, "I know you like classical music just as much as that alternative rock you listen to, the piano seems very fitting for you... I tried years to get your brother to get some type of hobby, but your father always took him off to some place and train."

Lauren stayed silent for a moment, and thought long and hard. "Well... I rather try the violin, if you don't mind?" she asked shyly to her mother, who in returned smiled brightly to her child.

"The violin? That sounds lovely, sweetheart. We'll get right on that first thing tomorrow, I hope you take requests." she grinned at her daughter, who could only roll her eyes upwards at her. They both shared a laugh, and Lauren found more comfort from her mother. She loved talking to her; everything just seemed to be a thing of the past when she was with her. She's very grateful to the guardian that she has left this kind hearted woman stay in her life, and take care of her when she needed it most.

But she wondered to herself silently, was it enough for her to live this life as an outcast?

**A Couple Of Years Later**

The young human born within the wolf shifter clan had grown into a very beautiful adult, mature and more intelligent than ever before. Wiser, more cautious among Fae and her clan. But over the years she has learned to tolerate it, being an outcast all of her life, though there were times where she could not take it. It didn't really make any sense to her either how she decided to work with Fae in her line of work, but something in her mind had convinced her that it was her ideal purpose for her.

Lauren was the top of her job, a very successful doctor for the Light Fae as well for the humans. She's become very independent, but still tied to her clan. She would assist them from time to time in missions, if any one of them were injured. Though even with all she's done for them, she was still treated as an outcast. She wondered to herself why she was still here with them, why she was so attached to them even after all the years of her life they treated her like crap. It was beyond idiotic for her to stick around these wolves, she could just get up and leave and never look back. _'Its not that easy, even if I tried the Fae would always be apart of my life...'_

She was working in her lab; she had an autopsy to finish and was just writing down notes and details of a Light Fae's death. But it was so hard for her to keep focus on work with all of these thoughts swirling around in her mind; the frustration building up within her and pondered what was her life going to be in the future. Was she really going to live the rest of her life as an outcast, and be disrespected forever?

"I thought you'd be here, Lauren." A familiar voice snapped the doctor out of her thoughts, she looked up to see who it was and a smile formed on her face when saw that it was her mother, Cassandra.

"Hello, mother. I wasn't expecting you would come see me today." She stood up from her seat and hugged her mother warmly; it was always good to see her. To find a kind face that wasn't staring at her with hate, being a doctor to the Light Fae wasn't easy. Not because of the various amount of these beings getting injured all the time, but she was very sure her staff weren't very happy at the fact that she is their boss. Yes, that's right; Lauren was the boss of a whole Fae staff of amazing doctors, and nurses. All of that non stop studying has made her gain a brilliant mind, enough to work her way up to the position of Head of the Medical Research Team, and personal doctor to The Ash. It amused her secretly that she at least had one thing in her life that made her feel worth something, any given chance to piss off the Fae was one she'd take in a heart beat.

Cassandra squeezed her daughter tightly in the hug, and scolded her lightly, "Honey, you know I hate it when you stay in this place so late at night. You should give it a rest and come with me."

The doctor smiled softly, it warmed her heart how much her mother cared about her. "I was just finishing some things off, but you're right. I should get going, where exactly are you taking me?" _'I hope she's not talking about home...' _She hoped her mother wasn't about to ask her out for dinner at their clan's haven again.

As if she sensed her daughter's hesitation, Cassandra frowned a little in disappointment. Already knowing Lauren's answer, "You don't want to, do you? Please, Lauren. I know they've treated you badly, but today is a special day. All of the clan members need to be there tonight, even you."

Lauren sighed, shaking her head. "No, mother. I am not part of the clan, and you know this." she stated sadly, "I'm sorry I've brought you so much burden, I think its best for me to just stay away. Especially if it's an important day for the clan... Exactly what do you mean by that?" she asked curiously, thinking to herself that she should know something was going on at this date.

Lauren's mother explained to her that tonight was a full moon, also the day where their clan would summon their guardian and protector for the first time ever since 600 years. At this information the doctor's eyes widen in surprise, she was told a lot of bed time stories about their guardian. She couldn't believe it, Fenrir was visiting her clan. This intrigued Lauren greatly, she was soon going over every folklore, and Norse mythology she could remember about the great grey wolf Fenrir, once bound by the very gods themselves.

"I can tell that you're excited, the scientist inside of you is just begging to go to the ritual, isn't she?" Cassandra smirked tauntingly at her daughter; Lauren could only laugh back at her. Admitting that she was very interested in seeing this Fenrir that protects all wolf shifters, just for the sake of science was what she kept telling herself as both her and Cassandra made their way to their clan's hidden haven. Still, the doctor could not help but sense that something was about to happen. And her thoughts were right, Lauren has no idea that her life was about to change immensely. Her true destiny was about to be revealed, and the outcome of her actions will determine the fate of all wolf shifters. And the fate of every Fae alive, light and dark alike.

* * *

Dyson was engrossed with a conversation with his father, who seemed to be very excited for tonight. Well, who wouldn't be? Jonathan told his son that his own father saw the great wolf in person, even exchanged words with the guardian. He was very convinced that Fenrir The Chained One would choose their champion, a true champion. It was what the legend says, tonight would be the 8th time this deity would appear to the wolf shifters, and in that moment a brave warrior would be chosen to take on the goals given out to the champion. Not to mention protect them, and become an icon of honor to every wolf shifter alive in many other clans around the world.

Now, Jonathan is very convinced that that small encounter with his father was a sign. A sign that his first born son would be this champion their guardian would choose, and he held hope now that it would bring his family back to the top of the ranks, maybe even more than he had imagined.

"Father, I think you shouldn't assume these things." Dyson was a bit bored of the conversation his father started, "I'd be happy enough if Fenrir picked someone suitable if he believed it so." He stated with a shrug and reached over the wooden table for a mug of ale. The clan's haven was naturally hidden within the woods of the national forest of the city, for security measures against curious humans; they have had a group of fairies cast a cloaking spell to prevent anyone from seeing the area where they held, and also a defensive barrier to keep them out. It was a big party, rows and rows of tables were placed around the place, lights hanged from the trees. And lines of torches littered the area, wolf shifters drank and sang. The usual banter; tonight was a time of joy to them. Though the party was not just filled with wolves, they have also invited honorary members and friends that have helped them in desperate times. The warrior faries for one, nympths, dwarves and a small group of succubi were all together having a good time and waiting for midnight to strike. For Fenrir to arrive.

Jonathan shook his head and slapped his hand on his son's back affectionately; almost making Dyson spit his drink out while he was taking a sip. "My boy, I did not take you for one to be modest. And you have the biggest ego in the clan, no offense." They both shared a laugh together, the laughter halted in an instant when they heard an intrusion against the barrier behind them.

Cassandra was worriedly staring at the force field from the other side, and was having a small argument with her daughter. Lauren and Cassandra were leisurely walking over to the party when the doctor was pushed back by the barrier, Lauren was taking that as a sign that she wasn't really welcomed and told her mother it was best for her to leave. "No, Lauren." Cassandra protested, "I am going to get one of the fairies to give you a pass in, I won't let you miss this once in a lifetime event."

Jonathan sighed deeply and stood up from his seat, "What's going on here?" he asked his long life wife, he then looked over to Lauren. "Why is she here, Cassandra?" He tried hard to mask his disapproval in his tone, but his wife can sense it and at this she ignored his questions and called over a fairy that was flirting with one of their clan members.

The warrior fairy smiled politely at Jonathan and Cassandra, "May I help you?" Her accent was soft, but they could tell that she was not from around these parts.

"I need your help, dear." Cassandra gestured over to an embarrassed Lauren that was behind the barrier, making the warrior fairy chuckle lightly and nodded. Mumbling to herself about not being informed sooner that there was a second human in the mix. She briefly put the barrier down, and let the doctor in. Who in returned thanked the Fae., Jonathan had left long ago. Not wanting to be near his outcast daughter, Cassandra followed him, fury boiling over at the man's behavior towards Lauren.

The doctor felt guilty for coming here, she knew she would bring trouble.

"Oh, don't be so down in the dumps." The warrior fairy was just finished putting up the barrier, and turned to Lauren with a smile. "My name is Ciara, and I'm guessing you're the legendary human born within the wolves." She reached out for a handshake; Lauren was a bit shocked that a Fae was being nice to her. Yet still hesitated with shaking the fairy's hand, this caused Ciara to laugh lightly. "Go on, now, I don't bite."

Lauren finally took Ciara's hand and shook it gently, "Lauren Lewis, its nice to meet you, Ciara." she introduced herself to the warrior curtly.

The fairy arched an eyebrow, a bit confused, "Lewis? But your family's name is different..." She said out loud in deep thought, not understanding why she'd have a different name.

Lauren explained to Ciara that she was forced to change her last name; they said it was for her own safety and her family that it was necessary. Though Lauren knew better, she was pretty sure her father had asked The Ash to convince her to do so. She tried not to let it get to her, even now when that happened years ago she thinks nothing of it. Only that it was her father's way of officially banding her off their family name, rights and honor. Cassandra was immensely upset after that day, it was a cruel thing to do she told her once. Ciara's mouth was gaping slightly at the revelation, "Wow... You have had a difficult life; I can't imagine how you feel." She sympathized with the human, she sometimes hated her species for the attitude they have towards humans. "How do you put up with it all?" The two of them sat in an empty table, chatted casually. Lauren was still a bit surprised that a Fae was actually listening to what she had to say, though the doctor wasn't about to complain about her life and her clan to the fairy. She had learned that Ciara lived a long life, not as long as her mother though. Just a 100 years, Cassandra had lived a healthy life of 400 years and still looks like she's in her late 30's. Lauren also learned that the warrior fairy was originally from Great Britain, which would explain the pleasant accent she has.

They sat there for almost an hour just talking about all the places Ciara has seen, and experiences she's gone through. Lauren was enjoying the fairy's company a lot, and she slowly felt that she could actually be friends with Ciara. And Ciara felt the same way too. Even though she was actually having a fun time with the fairy, she couldn't help but feel like someone was burning holes on her back. Only one name would pop into her head, and it caused her to smile in mild amusement.

Dyson was keeping a close eye on his younger sister ever since she came into the haven, not pleased at all that she was allowed to be here today of all days. He only hoped this would not bring problems to the family, he swore he could not take anymore disrespect from others all because his human sister. His strong stare was taken away off the back of Lauren's head, and over to a very interesting, and deadly attractive woman that just walked by him. Grinning when he recognized her ass, he wasn't expecting to run into her again, at least here of all places.

"Oh boy, I know that look. Clean yourself up, ya droolin' all over the place, man." Hale teased the wolf, but then whistled at the woman his friend was ogling. "I see you already found a fine ass to take home tonight, you better be careful though." He warned Dyson, and handed him a bottle of beer. "She's that succubus the Ash has been complaining about... And disrupting the order and what not."

Dyson could only smirk knowingly, "Well, all that's why I've been keeping a close eye on her...very closely." the comment caused Hale to sigh in frustration.

"Don't tell me you already hit that?" The Siren was ready to give his wolf friend the scolding of the day.

"Bobo, don't look now, but there is one tall and hot wolf man looking your way I'm sure you know." Kenzi nudged her friend in the side, a grin plastered on her face. The woman named Bo rolled her eyes at the goth's actions, she looked over her shoulder to see who Kenzi was talking about. And her friend was right, this guy looks tasty. Not to mention... She does know him, and he really was tasty. But tonight she was on a diet, not really in the mood for a one night stand. Though her mother and the other succubi had been all over the place, it was an all you can eat wolf buffet in this party for them. She only came along with them because Kenzi seemed interested in seeing this wolf deity, Fenrir. And Bo has to admit, that she too was curious. Never seen a god before, so this would be a nice experience for both her and Kenzi. The goth left the succubus claiming she was going to get them a round of drinks, Bo stood for moment and looked around, and found a familiar face sitting at a table with someone else.

Back to Lauren and Ciara, the doctor started a new topic. One that she was sure everyone is talking about right now, since this celebration was all about it. "Why do you think Fenrir is coming?" she asked the fairy, Ciara shot her a surprised look. "What?"

"You don't know?" Ciara leaned forward on the table, "Fenrir is coming tonight because its time for the wolf shifters to finally have a champion, tonight someone among this clan will be chosen for the job." she explained simply. "Its an honor for other Fae to be in the presence of a divine spirit, my people, the nymphs, dwarves and the succubi are very lucky to have made nice with the wolves."

Lauren hummed in thought, she had no idea this was about finding some champion. She wondered who'd be the unlucky one to have that huge burden on them, if she had to guess its a strong competition between, Kasen, Cayden... and Dyson. _'Heh, that title would certainly gain my dear brother more ego than he'd already need...' _Lauren looked down at her mug full of ale, deep in thought. Her dear brother...

"Excuse me; I hope I'm not interrupting anything." The human doctor looked up, and instantly felt her breath get caught in her lungs at the sight. This could possibly be the most gorgeous woman she has ever seen in her life, when their eyes met the brunette gave her a smile. The action causing Lauren's heart to jump, _'Whoa now... Calm down, Lauren.' _

Ciara seems to know the woman and asked her to sit with them, so the doctor decided to keep her mouth shut. Afraid that she'd say something stupid or embarrassing, and just listened to the warrior fairy and the unknown woman talk.

"I was wondering where you've been all night, busy having a snack?" Ciara teased her, she had recently met Bo at the party. "Lauren, this is a friend, her name is Bo." Ciara politely introduced her to the doctor, and Lauren nodded in acknowledgement. Still not trusting her voice to speak to this beautiful woman that is sitting across from her.

Bo arched an amused eyebrow at the doctor, "Looks like your friend is the shy type, Ciara." The comment made Lauren blush in embarrassment, the succubus laughed lightly at the sight, thinking that it was very endearing.

Kenzi soon joined the three of them, with a round of drinks enough for them to get mildly tipsy. Lauren refused to drink, thinking that she needed all of her senses on alert. Something was eating at her all night long, this weird unsettling feeling in the pit of her stomach; she couldn't put her finger on it. But she knew something was going to happen, and should not get drunk right now. Though Ciara insisted that she let her hair down and have some fun. "Loosen up, Doc." she told her taking her 4th shot of the night, "You're in good hands, I promise. I won't let any big bad Fae eat you up." She joked and passed the doctor some shots. Kenzi watched the doctor closely, and wondered why she'd need to be protected from other Fae. Sensing the confusion from the goth girl, Ciara spoke up. "Lauren here, is the human doctor born with the wolves."

Lauren rolled her eyes, that saying was becoming too well known around the Fae.

Kenzi stared at the blonde woman wide eyed, "Damn, really? That is so cool, it's good to know that our peeps out here are representin'." The goth felt pride and a bit of comfort in knowing someone like Lauren, a human, like her was working along side the big fish.

The doctor sighed and shook her head, "Only thing I'm representing is shame." she stated, and nursed the drink that was in her hands. So this Kenzi girl is human? How did she end up with a group of succubi? Both Bo and Kenzi looked at each other, and wondered what the human among wolves meant by 'shame'.

And again, Ciara had to fill them in on Lauren's rough life, with the doctor's permission of course. Lauren seemed to be in her own world, not really in the mood to socialize. Her mind has been racing all night, she still can't figure out what was this feeling of dread coming from. Was it because she was in a den full of Fae wolves that hate her? No, that can't be it. Everyone in the party was too busy bantering amongst themselves to even care that she was here crashing the party. Maybe...

She briefly stared at her wrist watch, _'Hm, it's almost midnight.'_ Was it because of Fenrir? It's probably the excitement that has her nerves all bundled up, yeah, that's it. She almost jumped out of her skin when she felt a soft hand cover her own; she looked up and saw that it was the succubus who was giving her the comforting gesture. Her soft brown eyes looked at Lauren with so much compassion and understanding that it almost overwhelmed her, she was now speechless.

"You... have been through a lot." Bo said and lightly squeezed the top of the blonde doctor's hand. "And I can totally get why you'd hate the Fae, but I would still like to be your friend if you give me the chance to prove to you that not all of us are assholes."

Lauren sat there; a warm fuzzy feeling invaded the inside of her chest. "Thank you..." She managed to voice out, she smiled honestly to Bo. "I'll think about it."

The playful tone she caught from the doctor caused the succubus to smile back at her.

From a distance Dyson could see that the woman he was checking out was sitting with his sister, "Great..." Now how was he going to pick up the succubus? He can't risk letting her know that he's related to a human, he really didn't need to let this be a total cock block.

"Everyone, please gather around!" Kasen, a man who looks to be in his early 40's. Slightly graying hair and a large scar adorned his left eyebrow. It was certain that this ferocious looking man was the leader of the clan. He got everyone's attention and asked the band to stop playing, and asked for everyone to listen closely. "It is almost time to summon Fenrir, I would like you all to please move over to the ritual stone and be in your best behavior and give your respect." Everyone nodded, knowing very well not to anger a god. "Good, now you all know why this is happening. Today is the day our clan has the honor and privilege of having one of our people to be chosen, and become our champion!" He raised his glass, as so did everyone in the area, cheering loudly.

The fairies put out the torches, and turned off the hanging lights on the trees. And they were all now wrapped around the darkness of the woods. Everyone was crowded around this giant stone rock that was adorned with lychanthrope markings, and for some reason chains were wrapped around the structure of the stone. And right in front of this giant stone a large fire bit laid, ready to be lit. Kasen reached into his pouch, and took a fist full bright green dust. He blew the dust into the pit. An instant fire ablaze within, burning bright green, the sight was impressive indeed. Everyone stood in silence as they watched the emerald flame burn, and now... They wait.

For Fenrir, the chained one.

Lauren managed to get a decent spot where she could get a good view of the great wolf if he appeared, Ciara, Bo and Kenzi were close behind, and from across the crowd she could see her mother who waved at her when she spotted Lauren. Cassandra was with her father, and Dyson was not too far away with Hale near him as well. Wolf shifters, nymphs, fairies, the group of succubi and dwarves were all now present. The silence could only seem to thicken more when the air itself seemed to turn freezing cold, Lauren could feel the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. Kenzi shivered visibly and leaned over to Bo whispering, "Is it me or some wacked up shit is about to happen?" Bo shushed her and watched the emerald flame burn, the suspense was killing her. She assumed Fenrir likes to make an entrance.

And what an entrance it was.

An inhumanly large wolf fell down upon the giant stone, as if it just dropped out of the sky. Everyone held their breaths when the large grey wolf stared down upon them fiercely at from atop the summon stone, green eyes glowing intensely. His grey fur would shimmer lightly under the glow of the full moon; everyone fell into a deadly silence. No one dared to make a move, fearing that the godly beast would pounce at them at any moment.

"...Holy fffuu~" Bo slapped a hand over Kenzi's mouth; the goth was wide eyed at the sight. The second the giant wolf fell out of the sky she wanted to bolt out of there, but at the same time she wanted to pull out her phone and take a picture of it...

_Snap_

"Kenzi!" Bo whispered harshly at her friend, her eyes just as wide as her's when she snatched the goth's phone away. Did she really just take a picture of the wolf god? She hoped no one saw that.

Fenrir, the wolf god and guardian to all wolf shifters continued to stare down everyone. All the Fae that were here witnessing this awesome god felt fear, for the first time ever felt weak and beneath something. Lauren could not tear her eyes away from this magnificent creature, she had no idea it would be this entrancing, she could not see why the Fae would fear such a creature that emanating such force, power, and strength. But Lauren could feel a small hint of pride from the great wolf; she couldn't help but think that Fenrir felt pride towards the clan he was protecting.

With one earth shattering howl, everyone fell to their knees. Kneeling before the divine spirit that graced it's presence to them, Lauren gladly kneeled before him. Kenzi was still awestruck to even notice that she was the only one standing among the crowd of bowing Fae, Bo had to yank at her arm to get her to kneel with her. It wasn't really her taste to kneel to no one. But for some reason... she felt like she had to show the respect.

Fenrir huffed through his nose, "Stand."

The powerful deep voice echoed inside of everyone's minds, Kenzi thought she was trippin' out bad. It seemed that the great wolf could only communicate with them telepathically, that strong voice somehow pulled at Lauren's heart. She could not explain it, but she feels like this voice was familiar to her. Everyone did as they were told, and stood up cautiously. The crowd of wolf shifters almost jumped when Fenrir effortless hopped off the summon stone, the wolf sat straight in front of the emerald flame, tall and strong with his head held up high. He spoke within their minds again, "Who is the leader of this clan?" he questioned.

Kasen moved forward, and bowed his head to his guardian. "I am, great Fenrir the chained one."

The great wolf eyes squinted at the clan leader, ears perked up he leaned forward and sniffed the leader's breath. Seeming to be pleased, he nodded to Kasen. "The now we can begin." The air once more grew cold, and then stilled as a bright light formed around the wolf god. A light so bright that could probably be seen all the way from across the country, everyone had almost lost their eye sight. And when the light disappeared as soon as it appeared, the great wolf sat there with a sword between his teeth. Kasen's eyes widen at the sight of the steel, not exactly sure what this meant. As if sensing the leader's confusion, Fenrir spoke again, "This sword has been created for the champion, and it will represent his or her's connection with me. A symbol of honor as you may say."

Kasen nodded and listened intently as did everyone else around them.

Fenrir continued, "But it is not just for... bragging rights." He commented with slight amusement, "This sword is a very powerful weapon, forged by the very flames of this world's soul. With my blood, with my fangs and claws does it reinforce it's steel. A part of my spirit embraces the blade, this may possibly be the second strongest weapon ever created in centuries."

Kasen opened his mouth, but then closed it. Not wanting to disrespect the god, "You may speak, clan leader." The great wolf said good naturally.

The clan leader looked intensely at the blade that was still in the wolf's mouth, "Why create such a powerful weapon?" He felt dread take over when the god went silent, it seemed Fenrir came with bad news.

The wolf glanced around the crowd, seeing that everyone was waiting for an answer. Fenrir's ear twitched, and closed his eyes for a brief moment, gathering the words in his mind. "...A great evil is about to plague your world. An evil so great, even I shudder at the thought of facing it." This news alarmed everyone to no end, what could possibly be so strong that could scare the wolf god himself?

Fenrir continued, "I know what you are all thinking, but you must not fear it, fear is the very thing that fuels it's power. Hate is what drives it, jealousy, desire, pain... All of these things it feeds off of. You must not let these emotions take over your hearts, because if you do... The Garuda will take over your world, and wipe out every living thing in it."

Gasps were heard from around the crowd, whispers of disbelief, "The Garuda? But that monstrosity and all of its kind was killed thousands of years ago, there is still one alive?" Kasen spoke up, making the Fae silence once more.

Cassandra and Jonathan were holding each other, the fear too much to handle. Could this really be the end? No one on earth could kill this thing, only the gods could do it and they swore never to interfere with their affairs again. The presence of all those beings almost did destroy the world more than the Garudas could ever have done, too much power in one place can cause that much damage.

Kenzi and Bo were totally lost, "Bo, is this cute fur ball really dishing out the end of the world on us?" The goth whispered quietly to the succubus in completely shock, Bo had no idea what to think or say to her. They stood there silently and listened.

Fenrir shaked his fur coat softly, switching the sword in his teeth to the right side. "Yes, one still lives. And it harbors all of it's ancestor's hatred within it, making it grow stronger by the minute, it slumbers someone where beneath the earth waiting in deep slumber... It will soon awaken, when I do not know." He apologized to everyone, "It has only been a few months ago that I, and other gods, sensed it's presence in this world."

"What..." Kasen hesitated, "What are we to do?"

"As I was saying before, this sword must be wielded by it's champion. We gods feared that one day the Garuda would return, so I was entrusted to create a weapon that can go against it and slay it." This revelation brought hope to everyone in the clan, and to the other Fae guests.

Kasen smiled widely the wolf, "Who is the champion then? Who will be our savior?"

Fenrir explained that the sword will choose the warrior that's to become the champion, "It will glow when it senses the presence of it's master, and I can feel it radiate." He switched the blade to the left side again, this time though he held it's hilt between his teeth, and began to walk among the crowd, everyone parted his way open as if they were the red sea. Everyone was holding their breaths, eager to know who will be the chosen one to save the world. The wolf slowly walked around within the crowd, the sword glowing brighter and brighter, its light glowing pure green. The champion was close by.

Cayden stood stunned when the great god wolf neared him, but then the wolf shook his head as the light of the sword dimmed. Cayden was not the one; he walked passed the wolf shifter. And continued on with his search, Kenzi was staring intently at the large grey wolf and nudged Bo in the side, "Hey...is it me or is the extra large puppy coming pretty close over here?" She had in mind that whoever this champion is, he was real near them.

Bo laughed softly at her best friend, "Kenzi, are you scared of the wolf god?"

Kenzi gaped at her succubus friend, "Hell no, if you ask me I'd be more cuddly with it than fear it." she crossed her arms and grumbled under her breath.

Dyson felt his heart rate go up when the god wolf was making his way towards him, _'Oh fuck, father was right?' _He looked over to Hale, who looked like a deer caught in headlights.

Jonathan was watching closely from across the crowd, a broad smile on his face, "I knew my boy would be the one." He hugged his wife tightly, pride and happiness filling his heart as he watched their guardian approach his son.

Lauren was watching closely as well, and not seeming shocked at all that her brother would be their champion. _'Typical.' _Hey, so long as he saves the world she really doesn't care.

Fenrir was close up to Dyson by now, ears perking up straight as the sword's light shined brighter. But then his ears casted downwards when the light faded once again, "Hm, guess its not you either." the wolf walked away from him, Dyson looked as if he almost stopped breathing when he got so close to him.

Jonathan frowned when he watched Fenrir walk away from his son, a bit upset that Dyson wasn't really the champion. Well, he wishes luck to anyone who gets the title, so long as they get the job done and right.

"Boooo..." Kenzi whine quietly to the succubus, the wolf was getting closer to them and it was freaking the hell out of her.

Bo shushed her and kept her eyes on the wolf intently, if it's not Dyson, someone Bo thought was the strongest wolf shifter in the clan. Who would it be?

Fenrir's ears perked up for the third time when the sword glowed, he looked around and sniffed the air this time. He moved on forward, this time for sure he would find his champion.

Lauren tilted her head to the side in thought; she honestly believed Dyson would have been fit to be champion. It made no sense to her at all; she could hear Kenzi whispering to Bo in slight panic. It caused her to snap out of her thoughts and look up ahead, and the sight made her heart halt for a whole minute. The god wolf was staring at her intently with those entrancing emerald green eyes, everyone stood still and parted the way for the wolf. Fenrir squinted his eyes at the doctor, the sword in his teeth shining brightly as he did so. He began to slowly stalk his way over to the blonde woman, and Lauren could feel that pull at her again.

Dyson didn't notice it at all, cause he was too busy making his way over to his parents, very sure that his father would need comfort that he was not chosen like he had envisioned. When he got to them he saw the shocked look crossed over both his father and mother's face, "What's wrong?" He asked worriedly as he turned his gaze to where his parents were looking at, and soon he too fell in utter shock as the three of them and the rest of the Fae watched the wolf god approach the last person they thought he would ever come near to.

Fenrir was now standing face to face with Lauren, the sword had never stopped glowing. He sat before her, watching her closely. The human doctor could only stare back into those intense green eyes, a bit intimidated at the fact that the wolf was as tall as her. Ciara, Bo, and Kenzi stared at the back of Lauren's head, really trying to see if they can figure out what was going through the doctor's head.

"Your name, human." Fenrir ordered, his voice stern and strong within everyone's minds.

Lauren swallowed hard, her throat had gone dry from the sheer nervousness she was going through right now, "...Lauren, Lauren Lewis." She mentally patted herself on the back for not letting her voice tremble or stutter.

The wolf god nodded, "Lauren Lewis... It seems that the sword chooses you." He stated slowly to her, knowing very well that this does not happen to her everyday, "And I must say, I couldn't agree with it more." His tail wagged lightly as he spoke, "I've always heard you, I never left you dear child." The statement caused Lauren's eyes to sting a little, why did she want to cry all of a sudden? "You don't remember, but we have met before. I am truly sorry for not answering any of your prayers to me when you were only a young little girl." a small whimper escaped from the wolf god's throat, ears down casted to show the human doctor that he was very upset over it.

Lauren had no idea why this was happening, but her hand moved on it's own. Reaching out to the large wolf, her hand lightly touched Fenrir's head. Finding great comfort in feeling the soft fur between her fingers, at this action all the Fae gaped. The wolf god actually allowed a HUMAN to lay her hand on him?!

Fenrir's tail wagged again, he spoke to Lauren with some pride. "Take the sword... for you are my true champion."

* * *

**A/N: **Phew... that took me a lot of work, um... for once? I actually know where I'm going with this one. I've had this idea in my head for a while, and decided to try it out. I hope it wasn't too slow or boring, well, let me know what you guys think! Sorry for any errors. Still need this to be edited lol But I hope you guys enjoyed it regardless, please R and R! It means a lot to me, and even inspires me. It helps a lot. Any questions feel free to ask and I can answer them. Excited for season 3 to start Monday~


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Wow, I didn't think I'd get such a positive response on the first chapter. Thank you all for the feedback and support! :D Now, I would like to say a few things before you read. Let's start with Lauren; I wanna make it clear that she is NOT a slave. Since she was born in a clan you could say it's like a loophole to keep her away from becoming a servant. She's just gets worked to the bone by the Ash, and belittled by the wolf shifter clan. Now, Bo, she found her mom lets say... about a year or two ago, and she's been mastering her powers. So she isn't gonna be her ol' little naive, accidental serial killer self and there won't be any bs about hurting Lauren all the damn time Dx lol She'll have a bit more knowledge on Fae, and a tiny bit more wiser, but still reckless and badass as always, with her hotness as well. Gotta keep up her rep, right? Also, I'd like to clear up the air with Fenrir's relationship with Lauren, he said that they had already met when Lauren was only a little girl. That will be explained in later chapters, don't worry lol Done with that, so…

Please enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 2 The Champion Has Left The Building**

This has to be the most controversial thing to have ever happen in the Fae world, a human, a mere mortal human was chosen over one of the most powerful wolf shifters in the clan to be champion? Nymphs have already sent some of natures gentle creatures scurrying off to the city to deliver messages about this news; dwarves have gotten some of their messenger hawks to help spread the word. The Fairies have also sent one of their own to teleport to headquarters and let the Ash know of this shocking event, the word needs to be spread out. The Garuda returns and all of their lives rest in the hands of the human born within the wolves. And soon after, if not already, the Dark Fae must have been informed of the upcoming threat and their champion.

Fenrir sat straight as the champion took the sword; he had missed a lot he thought to himself. He knew the small human child was special, but he had no idea she would hold so much potential. He scolded himself for not seeing it sooner; he could have taken care of her better if he had known. Poor child felt abandoned, he felt that anguish from her. It was such a shame he could not have guided her, though found some comfort in knowing that Cassandra had always been there for her.

Kenzi was doing the cabbage patch dance, "Woo! Fuck yeah, go Lauren! Representin' us little people, bitches." She leaned down slightly and high fived a dwarf that was standing next to her, who seconds the notion. Bo could only chuckle, not bothering to stop Kenzi's out bursts now. Ciara also high fived the goth, this was a historical event indeed. "This is so thrilling, isn't it?" She asked the succubus in excitement; Bo nodded and watched the doctor in admiration. Since the moment she saw the human, she knew the woman was interesting but she could have never imagined it would be to this extent.

Lauren felt the light weight of the sword in her hands, it wasn't heavy at all. It was a simple one handed sword, not too large, which would mean it was made for speed. She could feel the power held within it, her eyes would drag along the blade. Oddly enough the steel was jet black, a pure ebony color. Lychanthrope markings in silver on the blade, she couldn't tell what it meant; all her life with the clan she had never been given the chance to learn the language. She traced her fingers along the metallic carving design on the hilt, this sword was beautiful, and it was hard to believe it was created to kill. This was a lot to take in; as Lauren admired the sword in her hands she had not noticed that the clan and the other Fae guests were debating with each other rather violently.

"This is insanity!" Cayden stumped over to the clan leader, Kasen gave him a stern stare. "Don't look at me like that, you don't agree with this as much as I and the rest of the clan does. This is blasphemous!" A small group of the clan nodded in agreement, while some just stayed silent. Not really knowing what to make of what's going on, Cayden continued to speak, very convinced that this should not be official. That it was a mistake. "Are you going to allow this? Let some human, an OUTCAST; take something that rightfully belongs to us?" He asked the clan leader incredulously, this whole situation was getting out of hand. Kasen looked over to the clan; some of them seemed to be angered greatly. He needed to calm them down before a riot broke out, he was not about to go against a god's will, his people should know better. He turned back to Cayden and whispered harshly at his elite, teeth bare as his eyes flashed his wolf spirit.

"Watch your tongue, Cayden." He snarled out, another elite warrior came out of the crowd, eyes flashing just as dangerously as Kasen.

"No disrespect, Sir. But I am not about to bow my head to that bastard human child, she's not apart of our clan. The god wolf is mistaken, and we should correct him." Kasen's eyes widen at the statement, the look of disbelief evident in his eyes. Have his people gone mad?

Dyson sensed that things were about to get ugly, and followed the other Fae guest's example, taking Hale and both of his parents away from the clan quickly and silently.

Ciara was watching them very cautiously; she was fearing this was going to end into an all out war against a god that would surely end the world faster before the Garuda is even awakened. Another protest came from within the crowd, "The wolf god is wrong!" one yelled; others followed suit and began to fight among themselves. And thus the clan split. Half of the clan wanted to go against the god, the other half wanted to uphold the words of Fenrir and honor his choice. The nymphs, fairies, dwarves and succubi backed away from them, and watched as the wolf shifter clan turned on each other. Spitting out verbal assaults, a small group had began to fight physically already, fangs and claws drawn out. Bo pulled at Ciara's arm and yanked her back as a wolf shifter hurled over to her, and fell to the ground. The warrior fairy thanked the succubus; Kenzi looked around the slowly growing chaos shaking her head. "Serious shit going on, hey!" she yelled at the two fighting wolves, "Cut it out or we'll have you all fixed!" She cursed in Russian out loud when someone threw a glass bottle her way, ducking down quickly the bottle shattered against a tree that was behind her, "Alright, who was the asshole? I'll rip your tail a new one buddy!" she rolled up her sleeves, ready to rumble but Bo grabbed her by the shoulder, stopping her from getting into it with the rabid wolves.

"Kenzi, don't. We need to find mom and get out of here, this party is over." Bo searched for her mother frantically.

Fenrir sat there, calm and cool as he watched his people fight. But Lauren watched the great wolf closely, knowing very well that the god wolf was far from calm, he was angered deeply at the way the wolf shifters dealt with the choice he made. He huffed through his nose as he stood, the air once again grew cold and still. Lauren gripped the sword tightly when she felt the surge of energy her guardian was building up, should she even be able to sense these sorts of things? She wondered.

The giant grey wolf took a deep breath; it felt as if he had just sucked in all the air surrounding them. Leaving them with no oxygen for a whole minute. This caused everyone to stop what they were doing, sensing a small disturbance in the atmosphere. And before they knew what had hit them, the great wolf let out a breath, the simplest gesture any living thing could do, they were all pushed back with immense impact, from the sheer force of the strong gust of wind that had almost blown them away out of the woods as if they were paper. Some of the shifters landed on some trees, a few of them were missing, probably blown away further out beyond the trees. Fenrir's teeth were bare, ears pulled back as he stood defensively in front of Lauren when one of the wolf shifters tried to get to her, his voice boomed inside everyone's mind like a loud clap of thunder. "You **DARE** go against my will?" He growled loudly, the wolf shifters scrambled onto their feet. Fear overwhelming them, Fenrir shook his head in complete disappointment. "I had no idea I was protecting a bunch of whiney brats, who have no sense of honor." He glared at the wolf shifter who stood his ground against Fenrir, obviously wanting to get to Lauren. Dyson looked closely and cursed when he saw that it was Cayden, _'That damn idiot.'_ Fenrir glared at the elite warrior, as if daring him to just try and get passed him. The wolf god was impressed a bit that the elite warrior did not seem scared of the large wolf, "You are a brave fool, what is it you want?" He questioned Cayden, who answered by pointing at the sword the human doctor held. At this Fenrir laughed... Everyone stood in shock as they watched the great wolf shake slightly with mirth, and looked over to Lauren who seemed just as confused as the rest of the Fae. "Go on child, hand him the sword." The blonde woman suddenly felt protective of the weapon, not understanding why it was so difficult to give the sword to Cayden but she did as she was asked, and stepped forward and passed the blade over to the elite wolf warrior. He smirked smugly at Lauren, "Yes, know your place, huma—Ah!" Cayden fell to his knees crying out in pain, the sword was on his hand but the weight of it was too much, he wasn't strong enough to hold it and it was now on top of his hand crushing it under it's unnatural weight. The sword was so heavy it was cracking the earth beneath it, so Cayden was very sure that his hand was fractured severely. Lauren panicked when she saw this and quickly picked the sword up, Cayden stood up clutching his injured hand and glared at the sword in the human doctor's hand. "What sorcery is this?"

Fenrir huffed, "Not sorcery, just a fool who does not know HIS place." With that said the great wolf turned, flicking his tail as he did. The tail swung into Cayden's side, sending him flying over against a tree and knocking him out in contact. The wolf god turned to everyone else, eyes glowing ominous emerald, "Anyone else have any disagreements?" The wolf clan stood silent, now with minds clear of the shock know very well to hold their tongues in the presence of their deity.

The wolf left Lauren's side and stalked around members of the clan that had started the fight, "You who have my gift, you have been taught to respect your blood brothers and sisters. You of all people should know how to treat each other with respect, and here you are all now, groveling in the dirt like a pack of cubs." The wolf god felt embarrassed for his people's actions, but scolding aside, he spoke with authority. "Lauren is your champion, but she is also mine. I know how you've been treating her, and other humans. And it disgusts me that my children act with such malice and cruelty, just because someone is weaker than you. Such thinking must be corrected." He paced around as he continued to speak, "You all must come to an agreement, because in the state you are all in we might as well hand over your world to the Garuda, you are filled with hate and anger towards each other and with the humans. This battle is already lost if this is how you plan to deal with it, just because you feel that a human isn't capable of defending anything. You are all so ignorant and naive, maybe even jealous because humans were created first than you." at this the wolf rolled his eyes, "You must come to an understanding, you must not fight the Garuda in this state. Lauren will train, and will become strong by the time this creature of chaos awakens." He went back to the human's side, sitting next to her and puffed is chest in pride, "I guarantee that this is no mistake, Lauren is stronger than you think, I entrust her with this task. For I witnessed this human's heart, and it is as fierce as that of a wolf's. From now on she is apart of your clan, anyone that tries against her life..." He snarled, "I WILL know of it, and the Garuda will be the least of your worries. Do I make myself clear?" To this the wolf clan nodded, he glanced over to Kasen, "I trust that you will keep the order this time, and keep anyone from attempting something foolish?" The clan leader nodded, "Good."

Fenrir turned to Lauren, his eyes softening as he saw the look in the champion's eyes.

Fear.

Lauren's mind has been racing the whole time, she felt lost and so afraid. Was this really happening to her? She felt something wet touch her cheek, and was surprised to see that it was Fenrir's nose nudging her, snapping her thoughts back to earth. She looked into those green eyes, and felt a sense of peace engulfing her as this powerful god's gaze comforted her; Fenrir was now only speaking inside Lauren's mind in private. "I know what you are thinking, please... Do not be afraid."

"What...?" Lauren cleared her throat, surprised that she had lost her will to speak. "That is a very impossible thing to ask of me." she said honestly as she bit her lip, staring up to the night sky as a bad attempt to keep her eyes from crying.

"Do not cry, Lauren. It wouldn't be much of an impression for the champion to be viewed as a cry baby, now would it?" He actually grinned when he said this, showing off his teeth to Lauren in a goofy manner that actually caused the doctor to laugh. Rubbing her eyes with her sleeve, she held on to the sword. Seeing this Fenrir found confidence that Lauren could find it in her heart, and believe in herself. "You are a fighter, my champion. And I know I have not been the best guardian for you, but now I know better. I will guide you; you can call out for me whenever you seek knowledge and advice." He began to walk away, not really bothering to say goodbye to the clan. He gave Lauren one lingering stare before dashing off within the trees, disappearing from sight. Leaving Lauren one more whispering message inside her mind, "I will always watch over you."

Everyone gathered around Lauren, wolf shifters who stared at her with mild animosity but also...acceptance. The dwarven warriors bowed their heads to Lauren, showing outmost respect for her, as so did the nymphs and fairies. The succubi, also watched her with a bit of respect and of course also with a suggestive leer. Lauren could have sworn she heard one of them whisper to the other, "I call dibs on the cute human champion." All of the attention embarrassed the doctor to death; she then felt shock when the wolf shifters finally bowed their heads to her. Kasen, the leader, was also doing this. And honestly? Lauren had no idea how to react to all of it, she was still so lost and still feeling completely out of place in all of this.

From afar Jonathan and Cassandra watched the display; Lauren's mother was on the verge of tears. Her poor girl must be so overwhelmed, and worry crept its way to her heart. Fearing for her child's life now, she couldn't believe this was happening to her human daughter of all people. Just when she was making a move to go to Lauren, she felt a strong hand wrap around her arm, she looked up and saw Jonathan giving her a blank stare. "Where are you going?" He asked his wife, Cassandra stared at him with disbelief.

"To OUR daughter, now is a moment where she needs us most, when will you wake up and give that girl the love she deserves you insensitive prick?!" She pulled her arm free from his grip and walked away, leaving Jonathan speechless. Not understanding why he was so angry, he stayed there and leaned against a tree as he watched his wife run through the crowd and hug their daughter.

Bo and Kenzi sat back in one of the wooden tables, still keeping close watch on the champion as she was surrounded by the Fae from afar, "Well, this was one intense party." the succubus commented, eyeing the sword that was in the doctor's grip.

"Intense is an understatement…" Kenzi mumbled as she went through her phone, her pale blue eyes almost bugging out when she found a very interesting picture. Bo moved over next to her to see what caught her best friend's attention, "Bo…"

The succubus was gaping at the phone in her friend's hand. "Yes, Kenzi… I am looking at it."

On the screen of Kenzi's phone was the picture she took when Fenrir appeared, and the two women were shocked to see that the wolf god was staring right back at them with a wink in the picture. "Looks like the fur ball is very photogenic…" The goth said dryly as Bo started to laugh out loud.

After looking at the picture five times to make sure they weren't drunk, Bo started to wonder a lot of the situation

"The Garuda… I think we might need to ask Trick a few questions about it." At that statement Kenzi shot her a stare, "What?" Bo asked as she reached out to take a mug.

"I know you're not saying you want us involved in this?" Bo gave her friend a guilty look, sipping some of her drink to hide her smile. "Bo!" The goth was already sensing her best friend's craving for trouble.

"Kenzi please, I don't know... but, I get the feeling that we should help her in this. It's the end of the world we're talking about here, she's gonna need all the help she can get." And Bo was pretty damn sure the sexy doctor wasn't going to have it easy among these wolves, hell, around all of the Fae. Ciara soon joined them in the conversation, she too was thinking about helping out her new friend. As she listened to the warrior fairy's thoughts on what they should do to help, Bo couldn't stop herself from faintly wondering where her mother has gone to.

Kasen was vigorously giving the new champion details of the plans they needed to work with, there was lots to do. "We must make preparations soon, the Ash would naturally want an audience with you and so will the other Fae Elders, also—"

"Enough." Cassandra cut off the clan leader, not really caring if she was being rude or not. "Don't you think we should leave this business talk for some other time? It is late, and I am very sure all of us just want to go to sleep and rest." She said logically, but in reality she just wanted to get Lauren away from all of this, even if for a moment. Kasen slowly nodded to Cassandra and agreed with her words, Lauren gave her mother a thankful look after the clan leader has left them.

"I didn't think he'd ever stop talking." The human champion complained silently to her mother, "I just hope the second I wake tomorrow morning this was all just some weird dream..." She ran her hand through her blonde hair, feeling very exhausted.

Lauren's mother placed a hand on her shoulder comfortingly, "How... are you?"

"Heh... how does anyone feel when they're suddenly the world's last hope?" She did not know how to feel, she just wanted out of here. Her mother looked so worried, but reassured her that she'll be fine. That they would talk about it some other time, she gave Cassandra one last hug before walking off. Dyson was just walking over to his mother, his sister brushing passed him. He briefly stared at her with his usual emotionless eyes; usually Lauren would look back just as emotionless but this time... She didn't. She didn't look at him at all, and this put Dyson into thought as he went to his mother. What was she thinking?

Lauren went over to the table where her new friends sat; she looked over to them biting her lip nervously. She was scared to walk up to them, that they would treat her differently now after all that's happened. She really wanted to keep working on their friendship, but she was losing hope now that she was chosen. Do champions even have time to make friends?

Seeing Lauren hesitate, Ciara stood up and gave the human doctor a big hug. This shocked Lauren momentarily, but hugged the fairy back despite not being very comfortable with physical contact with people she just met. "Congrats!" Ciara said excitedly pulling away from the hug; she told Lauren how it was such an amazing turn of event. The first ever human champion, "How surprising is that?"

Kenzi also threw in, "I'd say very surprisingly anti-climactic." Though she was happy someone like her was now one of the big cheese in the Fae world, she couldn't help but worry that this was totally not a good idea. Looking at the doctor closely now, she can clearly see that Lauren has never gotten her hands dirty in any type of brawl. Don't get her wrong, she herself isn't all mighty powerful, but she's had experience. Lauren doesn't look like the type to fight, _'She's a healer, not a fighter.' _And seeing that was giving the goth of sense of dread that this was really going to be the end. She felt Bo nudge her elbow into her side, she held back an 'ow' when her best friend shot her a glare. Kenzi turned back to Lauren and grinned awkwardly, "Yeah, congrats Doc." She held up her mug of ale as cheers to Lauren before gulping it all down, she really needed a drink.

Bo looked over to Lauren and also gave her honest congratulations, but like Kenzi she couldn't help but worry for what lies beyond the future now. Seeing Lauren looking so lost and lonely, exactly how someone looks when they're carrying the weight of the world on them. And that made Bo's desire to help her grow even more.

"Thanks… But I don't know if this is right either." Lauren sighed; she knew they weren't sure of this to be viewed positively. Even with Fenrir's blessing all of them felt like this was just some huge mistake, and Lauren felt the same way. She's not the champion; she's not fitted to be one. She was only a doctor, she was... Only human.

Lauren excused herself to the three women, apologizing to them for her leave but she really needed to get out of there. She just wanted to go back to her apartment, and crawl in bed.

* * *

"This better be good, I'm losing a lot of beauty sleep here." the woman spoke on the phone, her tone bored and irritated.

They had informed her rather quickly, she knew it was urgent but she needed some proof to believe such a thing was true. But hearing it from an inside agent she inserted to keep watch over Fenrir's arrival, there was no doubt about it. The Ash's human doctor was chosen, this caused The Morrigan to burst out in pure laughter after ending the phone call with her spy, her bodyguards looked at each other and wondered if their boss has gone more psychotic than before... Eveny continued her fit of laughter, leaning over her office desk, her fist lightly pounding the top of it as she tried to compose herself. "Hahahaha... Oh gods... Haha, this is just priceless." The whole building was partially empty, and in complete silence, so her laughter was the loudest thing that can be heard through the walls.

Her right hand man, Vex, walked in the office to see what was all the ruckus about. "What in the bloody hell is causing such a revolting sound?" He saw her breathing hard and fanning herself, still giggling like a school girl, seeming to have finally stopped her mirth attack. He looked around the room then back at her. "Did you let out the hyena or something?" He asked mockingly, but then frowned when the Morrigan busted out laughing like a madwoman again. Vex looked at the two bodyguards in confusion, "Would someone tell me what's up with her?"

* * *

The doctor long ago arrived to her home; she had not been able to sleep at all. And it was rather close to four in the morning, but she could not find rest.

How does one act and feel when the weight of the world was suddenly put on their shoulders? Lauren asked herself this questioned when she stared at the sword from across her living room, the weapon leaning against the arm rest of the couch. It's blade shimmering softly under the light of the still full moon that crept through closed curtains of the window, the sight of it felt like it was pulling at the strings of Lauren's very soul. She squeezes her eyes shut, the stress of the night finally catching up with her. And she realized, REALLY realized what has happened to her. She was just thrown into a mission to save the world? Her, Doctor Lauren Lewis, a champion? She felt the room spin, and leaned herself on the wall behind her.

"Fuck..." She cursed out loud to the empty room, a hand covering her mouth as she sprinted over to the bathroom, and went straight to the toilet. She pushed her hair back and let everything out, puking breakfast, lunch, oh and here comes dinner too.

After what felt like an hour to Lauren, she finally finished vomiting. Or maybe she just had nothing left to puke out. She flushed the toilet, and stood up on shaky legs. She managed to make it to the sink; she turned the faucet on and washed her mouth with water, and then splashed some on her face. She then stares up at the mirror, seeing how pale she had gone. "I look like I've just seen a ghost..." She laughed mockingly at her reflection, running a hand down her face. Tomorrow was going to be a very long day; she needed to get some sleep. She needs to have the strength when she faces all those Fae tomorrow, work was going to suck.

* * *

**The Compound, 10:30 AM**

Lauren had sneaked her way into her lab without anyone spotting her, and was relieved to see that her work space was empty with no one in sight. She has been paranoid all morning long; she really didn't want to deal with this champion business. She just wanted to work, and tend to her patients... Her patients. "Damn it." She cursed under her breath, of course her patients are Fae, and they would most likely know about Fenrir's announcement by now. She ran a hand through her hair, thinking of ways to avoid needing to tend to any patients today. Which she knows is completely impossible; she almost jolted up when one of her employees, Jackie, walked in the lab. They both stared at each other for a long moment, Jackie's eyes were wide, she looked like she was about to yell in fear when she saw the doctor. But they stood there in silence, Lauren arched an eyebrow, "Did you need to tell me something, Jackie?" She finally broke the silence, decided to keep it cool, and act as if everything's normal, yeah, that could work.

Jackie looked embarrassed and very nervous, she nodded her head to Lauren, "The Ash would...would like to see you, doctor." she stuttered out, and awkwardly bowed her head to the human champion before scrambling out of the lab. Lauren stared at the closed door for about 30 seconds, rooted to the ground after hearing what Jackie had said. The Ash wanted to see her?

"Fuck…" The well mannered doctor has been cursing a lot today; the stress is THAT bad on her if she's been cursing so much in such a short time.

Against her better judgment to just run and leave the compound, she walked over to the Ash's throne room. Very aware of the stares she's been getting from the Fae staff that littered the hall, she tried very hard to ignore the fact that some of them were actually following her. _'This isn't happening, just keep walking, Lauren.' _She picked up her pace a bit faster, breathing out in relief for the first time ever to see The Ash's door. She quickly entered the room, leaning her back against the door as she ran a hand down her face. "I hope it wasn't too much trouble on your way here, ." Lauren looked up and saw where the deep voice came from; The Ash was sitting on his stone pillar throne. His gaze neutral like always, he leaned forward in his seat and took a hard look at his doctor. "I have heard a lot of things about you lately, and I have to ask… Is it true?"

Lauren stepped forward; her hands were shaking a little as she looked up to the Ash. "I… I don't know."

"They said Fenrir himself placed the title upon you, or do you also believe it to be a misunderstanding like most of the Fae that have heard of this?"

The chosen champion met the Ash's eyes, her emotions got the better of her and anger erupted within her tone. "I. Don't. Know." She flinched at her own voice, in utter shock that she had dared to raise it to the Ash.

At this the Ash arched an eyebrow, looking to be a bit surprised at the attitude the doctor gave him. Choosing to ignore it he spoke again, "There will be a meeting later this afternoon with the Elders, I am sure you will be there, Doctor. And maybe then we can figure out if it is true or not, it seems that your brilliant mind has no answers like it always has." With that the Ash dismissed Lauren, she was glad to see no one has entered her lab. It gave her the chance to vent out her frustration, which she gladly took it out on the various files that were stacked up neatly on her desk. Papers of documented deaths of Fae and health records were scattered around the floor, Lauren took off her white lab coat and threw it onto her desk, not really caring to hang it. Why was she so angry? It's probably the stress she told herself, she sat herself down in her desk, resting her elbows on top of it as she buried her face in her hands. A meeting with the Fae Elders, this was probably what Kasen tried to tell her last night. She didn't want to hear it, because she already knew what that meant. "What am I going to do?" she asked to no one in particular.

"You look real tense Doc., need a back rub?" The voice was playful, but kept a slight tone of worry and concern, and somehow the doctor recognized that voice in an instant.

"Bo?" Lauren looked up from her hands to see the succubus she met from the other night; a soft smile was on her face when their eyes met.

The brunette leaned on the doctor's desk, crossing her arms casually. She told Lauren that she was worried about her; and so were Kenzi and Ciara. She wanted to check on her, and decided to come over. "How did you get in here?" Lauren asked her, she was sure that the compound was heavily guarded ever since the big news.

"I did the same thing you did… I sneaked in." She gave Lauren a shy smile when the doctor arched an eyebrow.

"You've been watching me?" She asked Bo pointedly, though Lauren was a bit amused at how embarrassed the succubus looked when she admitted that she was stalking her. "That's very interesting; succubi usually do more than just look." She said out loud, not really trying to sound flirty, even though she was. _'Well… I didn't mean to say it in that suggestiveness, maybe she didn't notice.'_ Bo did notice, and it surprised her that the serious doctor openly flirted with her.

At this the succubus needed to retaliate, "Are you asking me to do more than just look, doctor?" That soft sultry tone made the blonde woman take in a deep breath, noticing that reaction, Bo's seductive smile grew wider.

Lauren smirked at the brunette's words, "No, though if you could please take the title of champion off my hands. I wouldn't mind that at all." She sighed in frustration.

Bo and Lauren sat together for an hour or two, talking about the doctor's situation. She told Bo how it shouldn't be her, that she was not fit to save anyone, let alone the entire world. She complained to her that she couldn't possibly be the right choice, she isn't strong. She isn't Fae. Why would the wolf god choose her knowing who and what she was? The succubus attentively listened to Lauren, and understood all she was feeling about this whole thing. Bo knew what it was like to one day wake up and just be thrown into another world she had no idea was there for her, she thought she was normal too. And then suddenly she was this supernatural being, and everyone expected her to fall in line and do what she was told to.

"So you chose your own path, neither Light or Dark." Lauren finished for her, admiring the succubus in a whole new light. It impressed her how much Bo amazed her in the short time they've known each other, "So… What do you think I should do?" she asked hesitantly.

"Just do what you think is right, and stand by what you believe in." She advised the doctor.

Lauren sat there as she let those words sink in, _'Stand by what I believe in?'_

"Do what you want, Lauren. Like right now, what is it you want most at this very moment?"

The doctor thought for a moment, "Right now? I would like to avoid being in a meeting with the Fae Elders." She knew they would tear her apart, or worse.

Bo smiled at Lauren, "Let's see if we can make that happen then." The succubus came to Lauren not just to check on her.

Lauren seemed confused at what she meant by that, what was Bo up to? But seeing the brunette smiling at her like that, she couldn't stop herself from smiling back. The sudden warmth that invaded her chest the night they met once again came back; Lauren thought to herself that she might be getting sick. A heat surge like that could not be healthy.

The door swung open, making the two women snap their heads over to the person that barged in here like they owned the place, when Lauren saw who it was she tried very hard not to roll her eyes, "Dyson…"

"Hello, baby sis." He greeted indifferently, his eyes fell upon the succubus and a faint smug smile formed on his face, "Bo." He nodded to her, finding it amusing how he somehow keeps running into the sexy brunette. Bo smiled and greeted him back; at this Lauren arched an eyebrow, not really liking the fact that her dear brother knows Bo.

The wolf shifter looked as if he was undressing Bo with his eyes, the succubus noticed and appreciated the attention, but chose to ignore it. Lauren though, would not ignore it. "Pick up your tongue off the floor; did you come here to tell me something or not?" Yet again Lauren has shocked herself with her sudden snappy out bursts, Dyson as well looked a bit surprised. When did the doctor ever give back talk to anyone? Bo silently let out a laugh when she saw how Lauren scolded the wolf man; she found it sweet how the human champion defended her like that. Though it wasn't like she wasn't use to being ogled like that, she still thought it was very nice of Lauren to do that for her.

Dyson decided to ignore Lauren's out burst, yet he discreetly glared at his sister, a bit annoyed that she was staring him dead in the eye with unknown strength. "…The Ash needs you in the meeting room; the Elders are waiting as well." He informed her, he knew exactly what was going to happen to Lauren. What the Ash and the Fae Elders were planning to do with her, if their mother found out, she'd go against it. And going against the Ash and the Fae Elder's choices would not go unpunished, why he had Hale on high alert if Cassandra ever showed up in the compound.

Lauren sighed deeply, and stood up and smoothed out her navy blue dress shirt. "Sorry, Bo. We'll… talk later." She said uncertainly, and Bo could not get why she felt so upset when she saw how Lauren was so unsure if they would see each other again or not. She tried very hard not to reach out for the doctor and stop her as she watched her walk out the door.

She cursed silently when the doctor left. "Fuck…" She quickly took out her phone and texted Kenzi to wake her ass up and get over to the compound, also speed texted Ciara to pop up in here when she gets the time. Dyson watched the succubus closely, knowing exactly what was up with her, "Already planning on getting into trouble?" He asked her.

Bo smiled sheepishly at the wolf shifter, "You could say that… Though seeing how Lauren is your sister, I'm sure you know what I'm planning." She had no idea Dyson was related to the hot human doctor, they seem so different… Nothing similar at all between them.

Dyson stayed thoughtful for a moment, this was going to end badly if the unaligned succubus was about to get involved with the situation. He really does not want her to get herself in a problem once again, even more with the Fae Elders. He would not have the position to help her out.

Bo looked at him pointedly, wondering why he's gone so silent all of a sudden. "You okay?"

Dyson shook his head, "Bo, you can't help Lauren." Was the succubus being serious? He knew she was reckless, but to risk her freedom for his human sister? "It's cute that you want to rescue my baby sister, but this is one fight you have to back out of."

At this Bo glared at the wolf shifter, not believing what she just heard. "Dyson, you know what the Elders will do to Lauren, right? Without a fair trail too, you're telling me to let it happen? She's your sister!" He should be helping her rescue Lauren, hell, he should have grabbed her and run, not walk in and act as their messenger.

"Yes, she is my sister. Exactly why you should back off, this is none of your business."

She could only stare coldly at him, "Well, you officially made it my business now, since big bro abandoned her." She walked passed Dyson, nudging her shoulder into his before walking out through the door.

The wolf shifter stayed behind, silently growling to himself. _'Well, that failed miserably.'_

* * *

The room was large and filled with large exotic plants that hanged from the ceiling, the walls were marble white and statues lined up on either side of the walls. Statues of former light Fae leaders, and respected Fae Elders. In the middle of the room was this large black marble table the stretched all the way down the room, and in this table sat all of the Fae Elders, and right at the end of it sat the Ash. Lauren gulped down the large lump that was stuck in her throat, the suspense was killing her. She knew what they would do in order to make sense of this situation, and it was to throw her in to be tested. And everyone knows that for a human, is a death sentence for sure. The Ash nodded to her so she could sit at the opposite end of the table, feeling very apprehensive when she noticed how every powerful light Fae elder were scrutinizing her, she had to stop the urge of sinking down in her seat as a bad attempt to hide.

"Ladies and gentlemen, shall we begin?" They all nodded to the Ash, "Good…"

It felt like she's been in there for hours on going, ever since she sat down all they did was bicker with each other about her. Stuff like: How could a human be chosen? Or, this is an embarrassment for Fae everywhere, "If the last Garuda was really alive, I'm very sure that the wolf god would not choose such a weakling human." Lauren's jaw would clench tighter and tighter with each words they said, the Ash would only stay silent and watched the human doctor with secret interest as the Elders spoke on.

One of them added, "I don't see why we rely on the gods still, we have done great things and have survived, with not a single help from them." The majority of the Elders nodded to that.

"I think this may be a joke, no one in their right mind would choose a human if the Garuda was back." Another chuckled a bit mockingly at Lauren while the others approved of the statement.

"I agree."

"Laughable at best…"

_CRACK_

Everyone went silent when they heard that sound, they slowly looked over at the end of the table to see Lauren standing from her seat, and her fists had slammed on to the table. Large cracks would most certainly be left on the marble table; she raised her gaze up to meet all of the elders'. They all held their breaths when they were met with the eyes of a wolf, haunting glowing emerald eyes that stared at them with anger. Seeing this, the Ash stood up as well, arms behind his back with his chin held high, "Do you have something say, ?"

Lauren has no idea what she's doing, not even aware of the display of power she was making in front of everyone. She just knows she's fed up with all of this, she was sick and tired. How could they not believe that the Garuda is coming? Just because she was chosen it means nothing? She has had ENOUGH. "This is the very same ignorance that will get us all killed, both Fae and humans. All because you have such inflated egos, and deem yourselves superior and above everything, that the fact that a human was chosen you automatically decide the last Garuda isn't true and it's just some joke?" Her fists tightened more, making them practically dig more into the table, forming larger cracks on the ebony marble. "What are you, Fae or snobby little high school cheer leaders?"

The Ash arched an eyebrow at the human, not knowing if he should feel insulted or amused at the comment Lauren had almost spat out at all of them with venom. While the rest of the Fae Elders sat there in utter shock, the human dared insult them?

Meanwhile outside the meeting room of the Fae Elders, Ciara, Kenzi and Bo were planning over on how they were about to save Lauren, "Bo, how exactly are we going to do this?" The goth asked uncertainly.

"Ciara is gonna teleport in there and teleport out with Lauren, and we get the hell out of here." She explained with a shrug, seeming to have been sure of the plan being full proof. The warrior fairy nodded slowly, though Kenzi could only cross her arms and give Bo a skeptical look, "What?"

"What are we suppose to do with her? Take her to Mexico?" She paced around back and forth mumbling to herself in Russian, "What makes you think they won't look for her?"

Ciara smiled apologetically to the succubus, "I'm going to have to agree with Kenzi on this, you may be unaligned Bo, but Lauren technically IS part of the Light Fae and has to follow the rules like any other Fae, even if she is human. Break those rules and she won't go unpunished for it, probably even sentence her to death."

"What they're about to do to her now IS a death sentence, they'll throw her to the underfae without blinking." Bo groaned in frustration, she feels like her hands are being tied at every turn.

"Excuse me, but are you talking about my daughter?" The three women looked over to see Cassandra, a stern look in her eyes, the fierce look in those eyes stunned Bo and Ciara. "If so, I think I might make it a lot easier for you." She knew they'd be here, she was going crazy looking for them all over the compound, it was especially hard when Dyson's partner was hounding her around. But she managed to sneak away from him and ran straight over to the meeting room, where she was sure they were going to judge Lauren's fate. And that she would not let happen…

"Lady, we need all the help we can get to save the doc." Kenzi said, sensing the power within the older woman. Nothing is worse than pissing off someone's protective mother.

* * *

The doors slammed open, and in walks in Cassandra and the others. Making the Fae Elders tear there eyes away from Lauren to them, "What is the meaning of this?" One of them complained, and was about to call security.

"You took the words right out of my mouth." Lauren's mother stood beside her, when she met her gaze she was shocked to see glowing emerald eyes staring back at her. "By the gods…" She breathed out as she cupped her daughter's cheek and really looked into her eyes, "Lauren?"

"What is it?" The doctor asked confusingly.

Cassandra could only look at her speechless, not understanding at all what she was looking at. The Fae Elders called for her and Lauren's attention, asking if they were thinking of debating on the human's fate. "Yes, if you are seeing what I'm seeing now… It's proof enough that Lauren is the true champion." Lauren was about to protest but Cassandra shushed her, "Let me handle this, Lauren, I'm trying to save you here."

At Cassandra's words the Fae Elders whispered among each other, very uncertain now if the human was actually more than that. The Ash spoke up, "Even so… She still needs to be tested, tonight."

Cassandra glared at the Light Fae leader, "No, you can not do that. She has no proper training and you all know this, she needs time. Give her ten days, and I will make sure she goes through the test and prove you all wrong. I give you my blood oath, Ash." Lauren's eyes widen in fear, she can't believe this was happening, why is her mother risking her life like this?

One of the Fae Elders butted in, "Oh please, are you really going to consider that? They are all just trying to gain some time so that human can escape!" The Ash raised his hand to the enraged Elder, silencing him.

He looked straight at Lauren's mother, his voice deep and powerful, "You are sure you want this?" Cassandra nodded, the Ash looked intrigued, "What are the terms?"

"If my daughter survives the test, she will be free to do as she pleases." She didn't waver as the Fae Elders glared at her with full force, not at all pleased at the turn of events.

The Ash smiled amusingly, seeming to have seen that coming. "And what do I get if she does not?"

Cassandra paused for a moment, holding her daughter's hand tightly as she found strength to speak again, trying very hard to ignore the pleading look Lauren was giving her, "You can take me as your personal slave, for centuries to come."

A blood oath with the Ash is permanent, whatever the terms are. It's been almost a 100 years since the last person has made a blood oath with the Ash, that Fae must be already dust underneath the earth by now.

The Ash was satisfied with the terms, "Fair enough, if tries to escape, if I hear of her leaving the city… I would be force to execute you, Cassandra. I hope your daughter is well aware of that." He glanced over to Lauren, meeting those emerald eyes and seeing the murderous intent in them. "This meeting is done." With that said the Ash and the Elders left.

Cassandra hugged her daughter tightly the instant they were alone, brushing the blonde hair away from her face so she could take another look into her eyes, but only found the soft brown eyes she knew well, staring at her with sadness. "Are you alright?" She breathed out in relief when Lauren nodded to her.

But then she saw her daughter's eyes begin to redden with incoming tears, "It's alright, sweetheart. I know what I'm doing; we will both get out of this together." She wiped a lone tear off of Lauren's cheek, and smiled warmly at her. "Be strong, I will help you. Mama knows how to place a good bet." She winked, making Lauren smile and hug her again with all the love she has.

Bo, Kenzi and Ciara watched on as Cassandra continued to smother Lauren with hugs, they all laughed when the doctor noticed they were there and blushed a bit in embarrassment at her mother's display of affection.

After thanking her mother for saving her, as grateful as she was, she still knew that she was going to die despite her friends and her mother's efforts. There was no way she would even be close to the strength of a Fae in only ten days; her mother scolded her for thinking such things. Ciara backed up Cassandra, also saying that they will find a way to make Lauren strong, Bo also threw in some support. Kenzi chimed in, "Ladies, let the Doc. breathe, that girl needs some down time." They all nodded in agreement, minus Lauren, already knowing what the goth meant by that.

* * *

**At The Dal Riata, 9:40 PM**

They all decided to let loose for the night, since it's been such a long stressful day. Though Lauren still felt a bit uncomfortable with the way the Fae in the room would stare at her, she knew she was safe though. This place was sanctuary, so she doubted any of the Fae would try to mess with her. "Yo Trickster, get the doc a double shot. She really needs it." Kenzi smacked Lauren in the back as a sign of friendship, she was about to protest on the drinks but the fellow human had already sat her in the bar stool with cut up lemons on the side. Ciara ran off over to a table where she was chatting up a few Fae friends she knew, while Cassandra excused herself to the bathroom. Leaving Lauren at Kenzi's alcoholic mercy.

"Uh… Thank you, Kenzi." She smiled at her new friend, and gingerly took a shot of tequila. Lauren felt her eyes burn as her throat felt like it has just caught on fire, she was really not use to drinking tequila. She tried to hold back a groan when Kenzi slid another shot glass over to her; this was going to kill her.

"Alright, stop torturing the doctor, Kenz." Bo came in to the rescue; she smiled charmingly at Lauren as she sat herself next to her and stole the shot glass. "How are you feeling?"

A sigh escapes from the champion's lips; she was feeling a lot of things. Fear, anxiety, stress, pressure, but she decided to just say, "I'm tired…" and she was being honest to Bo, she folded her arms on the bar before resting her head on them. At this the succubus couldn't keep herself from smiling, she didn't know the doctor can be so cute like this. Holding back the urge to run a hand through Lauren's blonde hair, Bo leaned closer and whispered in her ear. "Want me to take you home?"

Feeling the soft breath tickle her ear she inhaled sharply, heat engulfing her ear as she processed the succubus' words. Looking over to Bo, she noticed the tender look again on her face, the same one she saw the night Fenrir appeared. "You would do that for me?"

"Of course, been helping you this far, might as well tuck you in bed too." She grinned teasingly at Lauren when she saw her roll her eyes, she kept forgetting Bo was a succubus; this teasing and flirting were surely going to kill the human doctor slowly. Kenzi was mockingly making gagging noises next to Lauren, saying something about Bo controlling her Fae libido before running off over to Ciara with more drinks. Leaving the two of them alone, Lauren tried to analyze Bo, discreetly of course. She wondered why the succubus was hanging around her still, or why she was so persistent in being her friend. She really wanted to know what this alluring woman was thinking, "Why?" She asked out of the blue, causing Bo to look at her in confusion, "Why did you help me?"

The unaligned succubus smiled, "Well, technically your mom was the one that saved your ass from the Elders and the Ash... Though now, I really am going to help you." She said with determination, "I know it's gonna be hard for you, the test. And I know there's a lot at risk now… I want to help you survive it, so I want to help you train."

At that declaration Lauren sat there speechless, she didn't know what to say, "Thank you…" She said, sincerely grateful for the succubus' kindness. She never stops to amaze the doctor; she had a good feeling about her. And she was sure it wasn't the instant attraction she felt towards Bo, there was something more to this woman she has yet to discover.

Kenzi came back to them, a big grin on her face as she nudged Bo in the side playfully, "Guess who just walked in?" She pointed over to the entrance of the bar; Dyson and Hale have just entered the room. The Siren was whispering something to his partner, looking as if he was trying to calm him down and pleading with him to not do something he was going to regret. The wolf shifter looked furious, and his anger only grew when his sights fell on Lauren from across the room. "Uh…though he's looking like he just got neutered." Kenzi wondered why he was giving the doc the death stare; it kind of made her step away from her new friend a bit.

Dyson was beyond pissed; he was enraged when he had heard that his mother had made a blood oath to the Ash for Lauren. A life of servitude as a slave to him, if Lauren should fail. What was his mother thinking? Lauren was surely going to fail, how could she have let their mother throw her life a way for her like that?

Lauren watched her brother closely, and when she locked eyes with him in an instant he had his hand around her neck, fangs and claws drawn out as he snarled at her, "How could you get our own mother involved in this?!" He gripped around his sister's throat tighter; Lauren had her hand wrapped around his wrist trying hard not to black out at the sudden loss of breath. The commotion caused everyone in the room to stop what they were doing and watch the two siblings go at it, well, Dyson killing Lauren is more like it. Trick ran over to them when he saw the wolf man pounce on the human doctor, he yelled at Dyson to stop, "This is sanctuary!" But his words fell on deaf ears. Kenzi also yelled at the wolf shifter, she was shocked that he was trying to kill Lauren, what beef does he have with her to make him want to kill her?

Bo was grabbing Dyson by the collar of his jacket, trying her best to yank him off the doctor. "Dyson, have you gone crazy? Let her go, you're killing her!"

The wolf shifter pushed Bo away with his free hand, and dragged Lauren across the room, lifting her up, he slammed her body onto a table. The force of the impact breaking the legs off it, Lauren was sure that one of her ribs must be severely bruised right now. Her vision was a bit blurred, as she tried to blink her sight back to normal, Dyson was already picking her up, only this time by the collar of her shirt. "It wasn't enough to shame us huh? You had to bring mother into YOUR problems, I should just kill you—"

His words were cut short when he felt a fist connect to his jaw, making his head shoot back and stagger away from Lauren. Did his sister actually do that? The hit had actually hurt; he looked up and was met with glowing emerald eyes. The air surrounding him had suddenly gone cold, much like the night Fenrir came. Where was his sister getting this power? Could it be true? Could Lauren really be Fenrir's true champion?

Lauren stood her ground, standing tall, and her gaze not wavering as she stared her brother dead in the eye.

Just when he was about to take a step towards his sister, Bo had stood in front of the doctor, her brown eyes glaring at Dyson intensely. "Bo… Get out of my way." He warned her.

But she would not; instead she drew out a dagger and pointed it straight at him, "Make me." She dared as her eyes blazed sapphire blue as she twirled the short dagger between her fingers. Lauren had collapsed on her knees, her head suddenly throbbing just as painfully as her bruised ribs. _'What's…happening to me?' _The pain was intense, she was sure she didn't hit her head when Dyson body slammed her on the table. Bo turned and saw the look of pain in Lauren's face; she kneeled down and held the blonde woman's head gently in her hands, "Lauren?" She glared at Dyson once more over her shoulder, and received a shrug from him.

"I didn't hit her that hard." He honestly was holding back, not his fault that his sister was a weakling.

"Well, looks like I just got here in time for the party." Aife sat in a bar stool next to Kenzi who was gaping at her in disbelief, "What?" She asked the goth girl innocently.

"Hello? Aren't you going to help your daughter? And where the hell have you been?"

Aife chuckled, "Bo does not need my help, I taught her all I know. She doesn't need me to baby her. And I was sight seeing, relax." She grabbed a drink off the bar and watched the show, very interested in why her daughter was protecting the human champion. Things have just gotten even more interesting, she thought to herself.

Just as Kenzi was whipping out her short sword katana and go help Bo, Cassandra came running, her eyes flashing as she went over to Dyson, "What do you think you are doing?" She glanced down to her daughter, seeing her struggling with pain she glared over to her son. "You and I need to have a serious talk…"

The goth girl sighed in relief when mama wolf came, she really didn't want to stick her hands into that fight. Ciara saw the fight and was stunned to do anything, not after seeing what Lauren had done by herself. She was a lot stronger than the human leads on to be… Maybe this won't be too difficult for Lauren after all, she thought to herself as she went over to Kenzi, asking her if she saw the way the doctor's eyes glowed. Hale had also joined them, greeting Kenzi, "Nice to see ya again, lil mama." Though he had wished it wasn't during the time his partner was off the leash. The three of them chatted as they kept a close eye on the human and wolf shifter.

Lauren shook her head, the strange pain in her skull slowly ebbing away. She tried to stand but stumbled forward, making Bo catch her in her arms, "Hey, take it easy…" She spoke softly to her, "Where does it hurt?" She asked as she checked the doctor for any serious injury, she gently placed her hand on Lauren's side.

"Ow…" The blonde woman smiled painfully at Bo, "Right there, I'll be fine though. I'm just bruised." She stood up straight, holding back a hiss of pain when her rib began to protest against the movement. Bo knew she was lying and that she was really hurt, so she placed a hand on Lauren's cheek, sending small waves of energy through the human, and whispered, "You don't feel any pain." She smiled widely when Lauren's stance relaxed more.

The champion stared at Bo in amazement, her hand reaching up to the other woman's hand and held onto the wrist gently, "What…did you do?" She was feeling all warm inside, and the pain she felt evaporated into thin air when the succubus whispered to her. As if she wasn't just body slammed a few minutes ago.

"I used my enthrallment powers on you, don't worry, it was just a low dose, Doc." She smirked at Lauren when she saw how the doctor looked so interested at the revelation. Lauren had never had the chance to study a succubus up this close; sure, she's read documents and books of succubi. Never had she been able to be at the receiving end of their powers… And admittedly, it felt good.

Cassandra was telling Dyson off and discussing the situation. He explained to her that she should not have made a blood oath, while Cassandra just scolded him left and right. She was not stupid, she knew what she was doing. Though her son wasn't paying too much attention to what she was saying, his eyes were on Lauren and Bo. He wasn't liking the way his sister was looking at the succubus, or the way she was touching her. He felt his mother smack him in the arm, "Are you listening to me?"

"Uh, yes, mother. I am." He said mindlessly, eyes still on Bo.

"So you agree then?" Cassandra asked excitedly, there was hope yet, she thought.

Dyson nodded, "Yes, yes, I agree…" Still not paying attention.

"That's great! Lauren, honey." She turned to her daughter, a grateful smile on her face when she saw her child was no longer in pain. It must have been her succubus' friends doing, "Oh, I see you're all better."

Lauren briefly glanced over to her brother, not trusting herself to put her guard down around him for a second. Cassandra rolled her eyes when the two siblings began to have their private stare down, "You two need to start getting along if this is ever going to work." And to keep herself from being enslaved, and saving Lauren's life.

Dyson scoffed and crossed his arms, "It's a bit late to be making nice with each other after all these years, mother."

Lauren smiled bitterly at her brother, "For once, we agree on something."

Bo stood there watching the two siblings glare daggers at each other; she really wanted to know why they hate each other so much. It's pretty obvious there is a whole lot of history between them, and not just 'cause their related to each other. Kenzi and Ciara were also watching from afar, the goth girl and the fairy slowly eating the mini bowl of peanuts that was on the bar as if they were watching a suspenseful horror movie. They offered some to Hale, but he declined the salty treats, not really wanting to look away from the train wreck that was certainly about to happen.

"Well, you two need to make it happen and act like blood and flesh soon." Cassandra was in her mama wolf mode, her scolding tone was evident in her voice as she spoke with motherly authority, "Because Dyson is going to help train you, Lauren." She said with finality.

Lauren and Dyson stared at their mother in disbelief, and both voiced out their confusion at the same time. "**WHAT?**"

* * *

**A/N: **Oh snap… Haha, this took me a while. It's a bit more longer than chapter one, its kinda hard trying to make longer chapters as much as possible, cause there are times that I start to drag it a long and it starts getting slow and meh… Sorry for any errors, need an editor still lol Also whenever I copy paste a chapter be saved in my account, sometimes the words would go missing and it's soooo annoying, cause I end up noticing just after I update Dx Sorry about that D: Hope you readers enjoyed! Any questions, feel free to ask. And thanks for reading.

R and R please!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 No Fae, No Gain Part 1  
**

Bo had stopped by the Dal earlier today; she almost forgot to ask Trick about the Garuda problem. The wise bartender, aka her grandfather, always had great answers whenever she needed them. She tapped lightly on the bar and called for the short man, "Hey gramps," she greeted him warmly, "I need to talk to you about something." The Dal was empty today; it was still early in the morning. Bo thought to herself that she had come at the right time to speak to Trick about the situation, she really didn't need any Fae eavesdropping on her.

Trick nodded, "Is your wolf shifter friend going to pay for the table he destroyed the other night?" He asked pointedly, still a bit shaken up at the display of rage and violence. He knew Dyson well, he had helped him a lot in several occasions. He had never thought he would be capable of hurting his own flesh and blood. But what shocked him more was the fact that his sister was the good doctor of the light Fae, Lauren was a very good friend to Trick whenever he needed her medical expertise. For years actually, and he had never known that about her. Well, he thought about it a second time, and that was not really what surprised him beyond anything... The human among wolves, is now the champion among wolves.

Bo furrowed her eyebrows at his words, "Friend? Ha... I'm not sure about that yet." She needed to also speak to that jerk, and smack the living daylights out of him. He wasn't this big a douche the couple of times they've spent together, it still shocks her the way he acted last night. Sighing deeply, Bo sat on the bar stool. "Anyways, that's not what I'm here for. I'm sure you already know about Lauren?"

Trick picked up a glass and began to polish it carefully with a clean cloth, "Everyone knows, Bo. Fenrir had claimed her champion, and that has never happened before..."

"Not use to the idea of needing a human's help huh?" Bo remarked, knowing very well how the Fae ego works.

Trick shook his head, "It's not about that. You must understand, Bo. It's a very delicate situation, placing such a big role on a human... It's unheard of."

"Just as 'unheard of' as me becoming unaligned? Or better yet, just as unheard of this Garuda thing being the end of the world?"

Trick froze for a moment, hearing that word would always stun him. Just thinking of that creature coming back made him shudder, he almost dropped the glass he had been polishing. Placing it down, he looked straight at his granddaughter, "I assume you have questions about it?" He asked knowingly, when he received a nod from Bo he reached over to the shelves of many types of liquor. Grabbing a bottle and a clean glass, he spoke on, "The Garuda are ancient race of beings predating even the Fae who feed off of rage and conflict." He poured Bo a shot of tequila and placed the bottle aside, leaning forward as he continued to explain this being, "They...are not Fae and were seen as near mythical beings that died out eons before the Fae first emerged. In fact, they simply went into hiding and began feeding on the rage and anger of the Fae in order to survive. They are the very reason the Fae have split into Light and Dark sides... They caused the war."

Bo listened to her grandfather attentively, cupping the small shot glass around her hands. "Where did they come from?" She questioned thoughtfully.

Trick shrugged, "No one really has knowledge of that, the Garuda are very unknown and mysterious beings. That was one of the things we feared of them..."

"I heard that they were wiped out, how did that happen?" Bo questioned.

"Well, we made a truce during our conflicts, so the war ended, the short supply of chaos, anger and pain caused them to starve to death. All of them died out when they lost their food source, though now according to Fenrir, one had survived it seems..." Trick shrugged as he explained it simply.

She stares at Trick closely, analyzing him. Bo later smiled at the old blood sage when he tried to keep minimum eye contact, "Why do I get the feeling that you know more about this than you lead on?" It was more of a statement rather than a question really. "You did something." She accused him, her finger pointing straight at him.

Trick looked like he was sweating under the succubus' scrutiny, nothing ever gets passed her. The time she's been playing detective with Kenzi sure did pay off, not seeing the point in hiding it from her, he confessed. "Alright... I used my blood to make the truce in the war."

"Wow, my gramps is a real super hero." Bo said proudly, her smile wide as she admired her old man who never stops to amaze her.

He smiled a sad smile at his granddaughter, "It came at a very large price... One I wish I could take back."

Sensing Trick's struggle, Bo decided to keep the conversation going. "Okay, one small evil Garuda is still out there somewhere. No problem, how do we kill it?" She asked casually, making the Blood King chuckle.

"You don't just kill one with your bare hands or a sword."

"Lauren's sword could, she IS the champion after all." Bo defended quickly.

At this the bar keep arched an eyebrow, "You seem very confident in the doctor."

Bo hesitated for a second, and thought to herself. Did she believe in Lauren? Remembering the fight between her and Dyson, she smiled to herself as she recalled the blonde woman slugging the wolf man right in the face. "I think she can do it, if we lend her a hand."

Hearing this, the small man shook his head, "There's not much I can tell you about the Garuda... But Bo, if you really are planning on involving yourself into this, please be careful. This is one force you can't underestimate; this is not some underfae you can slay." He warned her ominously.

"You talk as if this thing was some kind of god."

Was this being really the big deal? She thought to herself, _'Why would anyone think picking ONE single person could help at all if it was that big of a threat?'_

Trick stares Bo dead in the eye, "The Garuda's not a god but he's the closest thing to the Devil you will ever face."

Bo let those words sink in for a couple seconds before rigidly drinking down the tequila Trick had served her, letting the bitter liquid slide down her throat and burning her. She sighed as she felt the sting bring the small amount of bravery she had lost in that moment. She really needed that drink, "Yeah, thanks for the info, gramps..." She said dryly and asked for a second round.

Now entering the Dal was Aife, seeing her daughter talking to the bartender adamantly she walked on over to them. Sitting down next to Bo, she smiled innocently at Trick, "Hello, daddy. I missed you so, so very much." Her voice dripped with sarcastic sweetness.

Trick rolled his eyes and reached for another shot glass, "Yeah yeah, everyone wants a free drink." He serves both Bo and Aife tequila before walking off to the storage room, mumbling about some work to be done soon.

Mother and daughter both gulped down their shots in one go, Aife turned to Bo, a serious look on her face. "What's this I hear about you training the human champion?" She asked suspiciously, she needed to dig into the dirt and find out why her daughter was doing this. "What's in it for you?"

Bo looked at her mother blankly, "Uh, the world not ending?" She asked dryly, making mama succubus laugh.

"Sure, of course that's your reason for helping out the good doctor..." She decided to drop the subject, though in her mind she was planning on digging up information about the blonde woman. _'Whatever role she plays, I have to find out if it's true...' _And report back before the week ends, her client was getting very impatient last time they spoke. She has to watch over this "training" her dear daughter was getting into with the human.

The two of them sat together in comfortable silence, neither of them having the need to start a conversation. And they both liked it that way, the silence between them now is actually how they like to bond. Bo smiled to herself secretly, she really still couldn't believe she has a mother, sitting next to her. Aife may not have been perfect, but Bo was still happy she found her. And prayed to have her with her close for many years to come.

"My oh my, look at that handsome stud that just walked in." Aife smiled seductively to the tall man, but then her smile turned into a knowing smirk when she realized who it really was, "It's the wolf shifter..." He saw the two women at the bar and made his way towards Bo, his stride confident and strong like always.

Hearing her mother mention the wolf, Bo's hand gripped around the empty shot glass. Quelling her slowly building up anger, she turned around on her stool to face the Light Fae detective. Their eyes met for a brief moment, he smiled warmly at her before speaking, "Bo, it's a bit early for you to be drinking, don't you think?" He arched an eyebrow down at the shot glass she had been holding like a vice.

Bo stared incredulously at the tall man, "You are really going to act as if nothing happened last night?"

Aife chirped in, "Oh yeah, you almost got your pelt steamed by the little defenseless human doctor." She mocked, her smirk now turned into a wicked smile when she saw the way he tensed up at the mention of his sister almost punching off his chin.

He ignored Aife's comment and kept his eyes on Bo, "Bo, can we wait till later to talk about this? I'm actually working right now and need to speak to Trick about something..." The sentence died in his mouth when he received a strong glare from her, "Look, I really don't want to talk about it. I know what I did was wrong, and I have no excuse to justify my behavior." He admitted honestly to the sexy succubus, "I let my anger cloud my judgement, I wanted to thank you actually. For stopping me. And hope last night's incident doesn't change your perspective on who I am." He really didn't want the succubus to think he was a complete asshole.

"You shouldn't be saying that to me, Dyson." Bo scolded him, thinking to herself how dumb men tend to be at times. "I'm real sure Lauren would appreciate this speech more than I would."

This made the wolf shifter sigh, he knew she was right. He had to speak to Lauren about it soon, but right now, he just really want the succubus' forgiveness. "Give me a break, Bo. I've been needing to talk to you lately, but I never got the chance to." He explained.

Yet Bo deflected it, "Didn't you say you were here on business?" She turned back to the bar, she really didn't want to hear it. Aife stared at the two of them back and forth, as amused as she was at them bickering, she really did need to leave. Lots of work to do, and her boss was breathing down her neck, "I'm gonna go... I'll see you later, kiddo." She announced as she picked up her purse, but before she left she blew a taunting kiss to Dyson, "And I'll be seeing you, lover boy." With that said she walked out the door, leaving the two of them alone.

Dyson sat down next to Bo as soon as Aife left, still determined to get her to listen to what he had to say. "We need to talk."

"About?" She played with the shot glass on the bar table, a weak attempt to ignore the man next to her.

"Us." He simply said with a shrug, this caught Bo's attention and turned her gaze back to him.

She wondered what the wolf man meant by 'Us.' "Dyson..."

"Let me talk." He stopped her, and spoke to her about all the cases they worked on together, and all of the times Bo had saved his life several occasions. And how he had saved hers, too, when she needed to heal. There have also been moments where she didn't need to heal at all, spontaneous moments where he had her on his desk back at the police station for example... Though he knew exactly well that she just needed to feed, she is a succubus after all, so it shouldn't surprise him. Bo let out an awkward laugh, "Okay, I see where you're getting at. Yes, I will admit, we have the physical attraction down great. And we've had fun every time. But..."

"But?" Dyson urged her gently to continue to speak her thought, already knowing what she was going to say.

"I'm not really looking for a relationship right now, let alone date someone. I went to you all those times to heal because I felt like I can trust you, I'm sorry." She apologized sincerely, Dyson was a good friend and she would hate to lose that friendship over sex. Dyson nodded his head, rejection wasn't really something he was use to most of the time, but he knows 'No' means no. He told Bo she didn't need to apologize, he just wanted to know where they stand. And now that things were straighten out, he could finally get his focus back to reality, though made it very clear to the succubus that she can still trust him whenever she needed to feed or heal. He thought to himself that maybe it was for the best that he didn't let his feelings grow, just a small crush after all, nothing too serious for him to need to pursue. He bid his goodbye to her, and went to Trick to talk about a few things he needed help with.

* * *

**Day 1**

Today is the first day of training, Lauren was actually quite nervous about it. Not because her "lovable" brother is the one coaching her, but because Bo was going to be there too. She didn't know why she would feel nervous because of her, in fact no one has ever made the doctor feel nervous this way. Maybe she was just stressing out, that has to be it. _'I better focus and clear my mind if I want to survive Dyson today.'_ She shrugged on her jacket and was ready to leave when she stopped mid step when something caught her eye. That sword was still leaning on the couch, she hasn't touched that thing since the night Fenrir came. There's something about it that just pulls her towards it, as if it was calling out for her to hold it. Yet she feared it, and needed to be cautious around it. The second most powerful weapon ever created was in her living room… Why should she even give in to it's call? Tearing her eyes away from the sword, she grabs her keys and opens the door, "Ah!" She yelled, and held back the urge to curse out when she saw her brother standing right outside the door. His neutral expression in place, like always. Though she could see the slight amusement in his eyes, probably thinking it was funny how he caught her by surprise. "What are you doing here?" She asked, trying her best to keep her tone polite.

He stared straight at her with that unreadable stare again, "Making sure that you're alright." He eyed her neck, staring at the bruise mark on the skin he had left. _'Huh, that's strange…' _He thought to himself as he analyzed the bruise on his sister's neck. He could see that the bruise was near gone, he hid his surprise and cleared his throat, "Do you have everything you need?"

She nodded her head yes, wanting to get this day over with she tried to make her way through the door, but was stopped when she felt Dyson's hand on her shoulder. She looks up and see's that he was staring inside of her apartment, she followed his line of sight and saw that he was looking at the sword. "Aren't you going to take that with you?" He asked, stating that Lauren should take it for training today seeing how Bo would be there as well. To get started on the basics at least, that it would help. He had heard that the succubus was very skilled with a blade, he thought to himself that today wasn't going to be too annoying after all. He also wanted to know what the sword could do, he had seen how Cayden couldn't even pick it up. So the blade was more than just unique.

She didn't know what to say, she couldn't tell him that she did not want to touch it because she was afraid of it. That would certainly be embarrassing, not to mention give her brother more ammo for teasing. Holding back a sigh, she walked over to the sword and held it. Feeling the warmth of it's powers creeping up her arm, she did her best to ignore it. Both Dyson and Lauren left the apartment, and on to give the champion the worst work out ever she dreaded.

An old abandoned warehouse was relatively the best place to start off the training, Cassandra had picked the place thinking it was perfect. No humans in sight to interrupt them, well, except for the succubus' friend, Kenzi.

She was grateful to Bo for coming along to help train her daughter, it made her worry shrink a bit that Lauren had made friends this quickly. She knew her daughter would need them, and for that too, she was grateful for. She was sitting on an old rusty bench next to Ciara, watching Bo and Kenzi bring in some bags that were filled with weapons of many shapes and forms. "Is it really necessary to bring all of that today?" Ciara asked the succubus when she saw small spiked wheels spill out of the bag, not really understanding why Lauren needs to learn how to use throwing stars...

Bo smiled sheepishly, "You never know, besides... Been meaning to try this puppy out." She rummaged through the duffel bag, and pulled out a pair of Nunchaku. Cassandra laughed at the sight of them, and shook her head. Thinking to herself that she had done well by coming by the first day, she needed to watch over them and help. And make sure they don't get her daughter killed.

Kenzi snatched the Nunchaku off Bo's hand and began to twirl it around, making Bruce Lee sounds with each swish of the weapon, "You have dishonored my family, now you must pay." She said in her best Chinese accent, while busting out some really bad Kung Fu moves. Ciara and Bo chuckled at the girl's antics, while Cassandra confirmed a second time that it was indeed a good idea to watch them.

"Looks like they started without us." Dyson and Lauren had just walked in time to witness Kenzi's moves, the wolf shifter smiled in amusement and so did Lauren. Finding great comfort to find her friends here, and her mother. _'At least they support me...'_

It's still early afternoon, the wolf shifter figured they've made good time to start even though he would have liked it to have started early at dawn. But his sister had asked for it in the afternoon, due to her job as a doctor. Something about getting everything ready and organized while she was absent for ten days, he wasn't really listening. Cassandra waved at her daughter from the bench, and received a smile from her human child. While Ciara stood and walked over to Lauren, her eyes dragging along the sword the champion was holding, "May I?" Ciara asked politely, but Lauren gave her a pensive look. Then the warrior fairy smiled embarrassingly when realization hit her, "Oh... That's right, I can't hold it." She had forgotten that only the chosen champion may wield it.

Lauren held the blade in her right hand, while she balanced the hilt part of it with her left, lifting it up high enough to Ciara's eye level. The fairy thanked her and admired the ebony blade, "It's such an amazing craftsmanship, and elegant I must say..." She commented in awe, running her fingers tips along the steel tentatively. One would think this sword was made for decorative purposes rather than for battle. "I wonder what kind of magic it can dish out."

"The kind that should be used later." Cassandra had joined in Ciara, "You should set it aside, you still don't have any knowledge of it. It would be safe if you don't use it, not until you are trained and capable."

Lauren nodded and lowered the blade down, "Mom's right, I don't want to hurt anyone by accident." She noted in her mind, _'Rule #1 of being champion: Always be cautious.'_

When she made her way to the rusted metal bench where Ciara and her mother were sitting at, she felt Bo's gaze fall on her and smiled. Giving the succubus a silent 'Hello' she placed the sword next to the bench to lean on it, she sighed to herself as she glanced up skywards. _'I hope you're watching, I'll need your strength today.' _She silently prayed to Fenrir, smiling brightly to herself when she felt a warm presence near her.

Kenzi was lazily twirling the Nunchaku around when she was observing the succubus, Bo looked as if she had spaced out for a minute. So the goth whipped the Nunchaku behind her to the side, making it smack the brunette's ass. "Ow! What the hell, Kenzi?" She glared at her human friend.

"You haven't fed have you?" Kenzi questioned her knowingly, she had seen the hungry look Bo has had in her eyes all day long. She even stared at Ciara like she was a piece of steak when they met up. "If mommy dearest finds out, she's gonna ground you for a week and take away all your vibrator privileges." She warned her bestie with a wag of her Nunchaku, knowing very well that Aife can be less cheery and more serious/psycho succu-mom when it came to Bo's safety, and her appetite. She may not be mom of the year, but she cares about her daughter more than she leads on.

Bo laughed and snatched the Nunchaku from Kenzi and tossed it back into the bag, "I'll feed later tonight don't worry about it, you know my self control has been way better since mom." She shrugged, not seeing the big deal about her skipping a day or two without feeding off someone.

The young Russian glanced over to the wolf shifter discreetly, and then looked back at Bo with an impish grin. "I think I know something that might be on the menu for ya, succu-face."

When the succubus followed her best friend's gaze, her hunger purred slightly at the sight of the wolf shifter. "I don't know about that, Kenz... Remember what he did to Lauren? Besides, that was a one time only thing..." Kenzi raised an eyebrow at her BFF at the declaration, "Uhh... Two time thing... Fine, five time thing. It was to heal whenever a Fae case goes bad most of the time. And you know that, Kenz." She had taken quite the beating once by a gang of Red Caps, a broken rib, cracked eyebrow and a stab wound to the back was beyond serious. The wolf shifter had offered to help heal her, so there was no way she could have said no. Though, it was very fun at the time, and she really liked the way his chi tasted... But still, "I can't get involved emotionally with someone I work with so much, it would be very messy." She said logically, but Kenzi could only give her a thumbs down.

Cassandra and Dyson were planning the day out, "We should start off with the basics, but she's already graduated that subject. Though we'll test that out with a short match." She nodded to herself.

Dyson on the other hand, was disagreeing with her, "You want me to spar with her when she hasn't the slightest idea on how to defend herself?" He honestly did not want to bruise his sister anymore than he already has, he wasn't that hateful towards her. He actually did feel bad afterwards at the Dal, he had even wanted to apologize but could not find the words and lower his ego to do so.

Cassandra smirked at her son, "You'd be surprised... Violin lessons wasn't the only thing I gave your sister all those years." She mentioned ominously before sauntering off back to the bench when Lauren had returned, the doctor noticed the smirk on her mom's face but decided to not question it. She had taken off her jacket, and was now wearing a simple tee. Dyson was about to call out to his mother again but stopped when Lauren spoke, "Are you ready?" She asked while stretching her arms and legs, loosing up her tensed up muscles.

He arched an eyebrow at his sister, not believing this at all. Was Lauren actually coxing him to fight with her? He let's a huff, which sounded like a halfhearted laugh, and pulled off his jacket and shirt. He called out to Kenzi, "You wouldn't have any fist guards in those bags. would you?"

The goth grinned devilishly at Bo when she saw the succubus ogle the wolf man in all of his muscley glory, "Why yes, I think we do D-man." She eagerly dogged through the duffel bag and pulled out two pairs of fist guards, one colored red, the other blue. Tossing the blue one to Lauren, she teased her, "Do you have any abs like big brother wolf, Doc?"

Lauren rolled her eyes, a smile escaping her, "Only muscle I need is here." She told the goth, tapping her finger on her head before slipping on the fist guards.

Kenzi shook her head, "Yeah, careful, Dyson. Her brain muscles can lift more weights than you could ever."

Dyson smirked and caught the fist guards she threw at him, slipping them on tightly in his hands he turns back to Lauren, holding his fist up to her. "You sure you want to do this?"

"You didn't ask me that before you broke Trick's table with my back." Lauren remarked, taking in a defensive position. Breathing out deeply, she thought to herself, _'Rule #2 of being champion: Never let your enemy know that you're afraid...'_

The wolf shifter almost jerked when he heard her say that, almost... He wasn't proud at all for that, but he rather not show it to her just yet. He had to keep it cool and calculated with Lauren, if he was going to train her, he needed it to be that way.

"Alright, if we're going to train together, we should set some ground rules." Dyson said, walking around his sister in circles as he ranted on. "First rule: I don't play nice when I train, you either tough it out or get out." Lauren kept a cool gaze on him, listening attentively to his words, trying not to roll her eyes now and then as he talked on. "Second rule: You may only take a break when you've proven any sort of progress. Third rule: When we spar, I won't take it easy on you. You need to defend yourself and fight back with as much force, so never hold back." He advised her sternly, seeing the understanding look Lauren gave him, he took his position to the right again and kept his fists up.

"Fourth rule: Try to wrap your claws around her neck again and I will skin you." Bo cut in, glaring intensely at the shifter, who in returned sent her a charming smile.

Dyson launched forward with a right hook, Lauren side stepped it gracefully but just barely. This caused both of them to stare at each other wide eyed in surprise at such a swift movement the champion in training had just made, _'Must be holding back too much.' _He went at her once more, boosting up his speed to a level five. With each left hook, and each right hook, Lauren would dodge them with ease. Ciara sat back with Cassandra, her eyes going wide as they both watched Lauren. "Where did she learn that?" She asked the older woman, her eyes never leaving the champion.

Cassandra smiled softly to the warrior fairy, "I taught her a few things back when she was still in high school, I had hoped she'd practice once and awhile after that." Which by the way her daughter was dodging with great poise, she must have kept herself in shape all this time.

Kenzi was cheering on the side lines, "Go Lauren, bobbing and weaving like Balboa up in here." The doc had some serious moves up her sleeves by the looks of it.

Bo kept her eyes on the two siblings, mildly impressed at how Lauren had been dodging Dyson's attacks. She could tell that he wasn't holding back with his speed, Lauren really is more than human, _'Maybe we can whip her into shape after all.' _

The wolf Fae was a bit annoyed, he approved that his sister indeed was skilled at avoiding being hit, but can she attack just as well? "You can't avoid hurting your enemy for long, you need to... FIGHT BACK." His wolf spirit growled out, executing an upper cut hitting Lauren square in the chin. She staggered back, feeling blood trickle down her neck. He had cut her chin with the force of his fist, Bo was just about to stop the spar seeing the pained look the champion had. But stopped when Lauren stood up straight again, "I'm fine, please, stay back." She told the succubus, her tongue slipped out, licking at her bottom lip, as if trying to taste the blood she had shed. Was it weird for Bo to find the sight incredibly sexy?

Lauren was ready to beat the fur off her brother, she was done holding back. He wanted her to attack, right? Attack she shall, _'Rule #4 of being champion: Never hesitate.' _She really had no idea how she was doing this, she was going by instinct and basic awareness, and of course her mother had taught her well over the years when she was still in high school. It had come in handy, too, being able to defend herself in case any hateful Fae tried to attempt against her life, but thank Fenrir that day never came. She wipes the blood on her chin off with the back of her fist guard, and walks forward towards Dyson, the both of them staring each other down. The tension between them thickening the air, which suddenly grew cold as the two siblings had their glaring contest. Cassandra sat there holding her breath as so was Ciara, knowing very well what the cool air meant. Bo was ready to butt in between the two of them, while Kenzi was mentally cursing herself for not bringing some popcorn along. You could hear a pin drop with how deadly silent it was in the empty warehouse.

Lauren charges forward, a right hook aiming straight at her brother's face. He blocks it like it was nothing, a smirk on his face that said 'Is that all you got?' At this, she smirked back at him, the only way she could mask her annoyance. What was it about him that made her feel like an angry teenager whenever they were in the same room? There are times where he doesn't even do it on purpose, he just gets under her skin all the time with his smugness and superiority complex. Maybe it's because she has always lived in Dyson's shadow, he always made mother and father proud, and brought them the small respect they can get from the clan because of his hard work. He always made dad happy too, is this really how it feels? Is this the sibling rivalry? Lauren almost cringed at the thought, she was passed that faze when she was younger, her and Dyson are adults. And having this behavior towards each other is just not acceptable, _'Maybe mom was right, we should try to get along...'_

The thought was soon cut off by a fist crushing into her nose, "Argh!" _'Rule #5... Block, always block. Fuck, this hurts.'_ She staggered back once more, almost falling back on her ass as she tried to gain back her balance. Her gloved hand instantly went up to her nose, wincing as she felt it throb in pain. Her eyes flashed emerald for a brief second as she sent her brother a murderous glare, A low growl erupted within her throat. Dyson kept his defensive stance, very aware of his sister's new little trick. Lauren glanced over to Dyson, still clutching her nose, it was a good thing he didn't hit too hard, she wasn't bleeding. And she knew Dyson enjoyed that hit, but Lauren was glad he did it... This gave her an excuse to be just as forceful.

**You make me dizzy running circles in my head**  
**One of these days I'll chase you down**  
**Well look who's going crazy now**  
**We're face to face my friend**  
**Better get out**  
**Better get out**

Ciara felt her mouth gape as she watched the two siblings going at it, mostly the shock was from Lauren punching Dyson like a professional boxer. The wolf shifter was actually having a hard time dodging and blocking her attacks, he took a left hook to the cheek. He growled out, his wolf spirit visible in his eyes as he attacked Lauren back, but she would only block his every hit and dodge.

**You know you make me break out**  
**Make me break out**  
**I don't want to look like that**  
**I don't want to look like that**  
**You know you make me break out**

The champion blocks a set of combos from Dyson, seeing an opening she moves in close and jabs him hard in the eye. That would surely leave a nasty black eye the next day, he was sure of it because that one hit actually hurt. He was just about to retaliate with another attack but froze when he took a better look at Lauren's eyes, her eyes were still emerald, but there was something different. _'They look exactly like Fenrir's eyes...'_ Last time he had checked, Lauren didn't have a wolf spirit, what was he really looking at? Too distracted by the wolf eyes that were staring at him with intensity, he could not see Lauren stepping forward once more with a strong uppercut. The force so strong, caused Dyson to fall on his back with a grunt of pain.

Panting heavily and covered in sweat Lauren bent low with her hands on her knees, she was so tired, but weak all of a sudden. Her head had begun to throb much like the way it did back at the Dal, she shook her head when her vision blurred. _'What's going on with me?' _

"That was... AWESOME!" Kenzi ran over to Lauren, and grabbed her by the wrist, lifting the blonde woman's fist up in the air. "Ladies and gentlemen, first time winner and neeeeew champion! Doctor Lauren Lewis!" She announced loudly to the invisible audience, making a fake round of applause roaring sounds of their cheers with her free hand to her mouth. The goth's antics making Lauren laugh, the pain had slowly ebbed away just like before. She made a mental note to herself to get checked out, she was having a bad feeling that something was not right. And she needed to know what.

Bo stood in her place shell shocked when she had seen the way the doctor had pushed Dyson back with one hit, she smiled widely as she watched Kenzi bowing down with Lauren to the 'audience.' Seeing the wolf shifter still laying on his back, Bo walked over to him and grinned down at the fallen sibling, "Looks like you got knocked the fuck out, Dyson." She said laughing lightly, offering a hand for him to get up which he took gladly.

His ego seemed a bit bruised, just like his slowly swelling eye. "Yeah... I have to admit, that really hurt."

"Aww, poor baby." Bo teased him, she then patted him lightly on his back. A friendly gesture, one that Lauren did not miss. She had been wondering a lot about Bo and Dyson, what sort of history him and her had together? She pushed the thought aside and went back to paying attention to Kenzi, still talking her ears off on how 'awesome' that punch was.

Cassandra was smiling from ear to ear, very proud of her daughter, she knew Lauren was more than meets the eye the first time she trained her. And it seems she had gotten stronger, was it Fenrir's doing? Ciara was also showing her approval of Lauren's victory by sticking her fingers in her mouth, whistling loudly like a foot ball fanatic. "This is just amazing, did you feel that surge of energy in the air?" She asked Cassandra in astonishment, "I've never felt such intense power like that before, it's hard to believe it was just the tip of the iceberg..."

"This won't be as difficult as I thought it out to be, Lauren is a very intelligent woman, and can learn fast." With Fenrir's help also, Lauren may just become stronger than expected before the ten days are out. The thought of her daughter growing strong and passing the test was great, but it filled her with dread. All of the signs are evident, her daughter really is the champion... And if that's true, then the Garuda is coming and Lauren would have to face it. The possibility of losing one of her children tore at her, she prayed to the chained one to keep Lauren safe, and guide her along that dangerous road that is waiting for her.

* * *

**Day 2**

The second day of training starts today in a couple of hours. And Lauren's sore body was not looking forward to it, she was back in her apartment, just lazily sitting around. Waiting for the hours to pass her by until it was time to go to the warehouse again. It was strange for her to be just sitting here in her living room, doing nothing. Lauren would tend to be a workaholic, she loves her work. Even if it would take its toll on her, what with how they would work her to the bone. But she was absolutely bored, she had cleaned her apartment, did the laundry, finished reading her book and even had done some warm up exercises. Not having anything to do, she just sat there, staring at the blade.

As she continued on to stare at the sword in deep thought, a knock on the door called her back to earth. When she opened the door, she was surprised to see the warrior fairy right at her step, "Ciara? What are you doing here?"

The Fae smiled warmly at the doctor, "Oh I was close by, and decided to drop by and say Hi." Lauren let her in, offering her a seat on the couch while she fetched some coffee. It was still very early in the morning, she wondered to herself why the fairy would come here at this time. They sat there just talking about Lauren's training habits, and then other things, Ciara has wanted to see the doctor before she went off to train. "Maybe we could go out some place? You look bored." She thought it would do the doctor great, since she hadn't been able to relax and have fun at all after the audience with the Ash and the Elders.

Lauren smiled and nodded, saying that she was losing her mind just being cooped up in here with no work to do. Ciara excitedly told her they should go to the mall; at this the blonde woman arched an eyebrow. "The mall?" She asked her friend amusingly, it sounds like something a kid still in high school would say. Ciara drank up the coffee and grabbed Lauren by the arm, eagerly leading the champion over to the door, barely giving her the time to grab her jacket off the coat rack when they got out.

**Meanwhile...**

Her spy had called her again earlier today, the news they have brought to her not what she had expected.

The Morrigan was very displeased to hear that the human among wolves wasn't sent to be tested; she was hoping to have a nice little dinner with a show of the human's death. It was such a pity. Ten days… She could wait those ten days. _'Actually…I have a much more delicious idea.' _She thought to herself as a small smirk formed on her lips, the gears in her head turning as she thought up a plan that would certainly make things more interesting for her own pure enjoyment. Her spy may have been doing perfectly with feeding her information on the doctor, but she just had to spice things up a bit.

Evony picked up her cell and dialed a number she knew by heart. She was very sure he would agree to her request, with the great threat that was supposedly waiting to strike at any moment; it would be in the Dark's best interests to be more informed. And of course, lend a helping hand. Her smirk grew into a devilish smile when the other line picked up the call, "Oh, Ash-sweety… I think we need to have an audience this afternoon."

* * *

"I just have to ask, Lauren." Ciara started while she was trying on some elegant high heels, the two of them stopped at a shoe store, the fairy insisting that she needed new heels for work. "What is up between you and Dyson? Never saw siblings want to kill one another that badly…"

Lauren was sitting on a bench as Ciara tried on the 8th pair of heels, "We don't want to kill each other… We're just..." She struggled for a moment to find the words, "I guess we're still in that sibling rivalry stage." She admitted with a shrug, chuckling lightly when she saw the look Ciara gave her. Touching her neck where a small bruise, well, what was left of it, marked her skin. She had healed a bit fast and so have her other injuries. And a 'bit' in Lauren's medical logic, is too fast. And it had been disturbing her without rest, _'What's happening to me?'_ She spoke on, trying to shake off the thoughts, "He wouldn't kill me…" He may be short tempered, and inconsiderate with Lauren majority of the time, but she knows him. She knows well enough that he wouldn't do such a thing, no matter how much he felt animosity towards her. His human baby sister that took all of mom's attention… Lauren smiled amusingly to herself, recalling that one time in their childhood. It was the only time she had actually gotten under her older brother's skin; she once teased him of just being jealous that mom would always smother Lauren. And always be protective, because of her being human, it was only natural that Cassandra to worry constantly about her. Little Dysie didn't like it, he felt left out at some point during their childhood, and for that Lauren did feel sorry for.

Ciara was shaking her head at the doctor, not believing that she was actually defending that prick.

Lauren and Ciara's trip to the mall was cut short when Cassandra had called her, saying something about an audience with the Ash again. Lauren couldn't dodge the feeling that something was going on, why would the Light Fae leader have another meeting when all was agreed upon? The two of them drove over to the compound, and were surprised to see Bo and Kenzi waiting in the lobby. First thing Lauren had noticed was the goth girl's bright red colored wig, the next thing she noticed about her was how spaced out she was. Slightly swaying from side to side with a dream like smile on her face, "Is she alright?" Lauren asked Bo in deep concern just when her fellow human friend had started to sing silently. "Droppin' low… She comin' down from the ceiling, to the floo~" Ciara placed a hand over her mouth to keep herself from laughing at the goth.

The succubus smiled sheepishly at the doctor, "Oh yeah, she's just…super happy."

She explained to them that they were just done with a Fae related case; they have saved a group of Selkies from a strip club when they had received a message from Cassandra to meet up at the compound. The doctor deduced that Kenzi may be still under the influence of the hypnotism, and told Bo that she should be fine in a couple of hours. Though warned her that they should keep a close eye on her when she saw how Kenzi continued swaying from side to side, still singing, "'Cause I'm in love with a stripper~ She poppin', she rollin' she rollin'. She climbin' that pole, and I'm in love with a stripper~" Bo nudged her bestie in the side to shut her up; Ciara couldn't hold it in anymore and burst out laughing. Lauren bit her lip; she should not laugh at the poor girl.

Cassandra had soon joined them, her gaze fell on the young Russian and noticed instantly what happened to her, "A Selkie?"

Bo smiled awkwardly at the older woman, "Uhh, long story. Mind telling us what's going on here? Thought we already had an agreement with The Ash." She was starting to get a really bad feeling, something was just not right.

Lauren received a small panicked look from her mother, "The Dark has asked for an audience with you."

The news caused all of them to go wide eyed in shock, minus Kenzi, who was still in her own little world of pole dancing Selkies. Bo instantly knew that there was no good coming out of this, she had a feeling that The Morrigan would set her eyes on Lauren sooner or later. It surprised her that it took the Dark leader so long to make a move, the three women turned to Lauren. The champion had been silent since Cassandra announced the message, "We shouldn't keep them waiting." She said professionally as she walked down the hall towards The Ash's throne room, Bo had followed close behind as so did Cassandra. Leaving Ciara and Kenzi behind, the warrior fairy sighed in defeat and stayed with the still hypnotized human, she could only cringe painfully when Kenzi had began to sing 'I wanna love you.' "Gods, please make her stop..." She wished out loud.

Entering the throne room Lauren immediately spotted the Dark Fae leader standing before the Ash, perched on his stone solid throne like always. She glanced to the side and noticed that the Morrigan was not alone, she had brought along her personal body guard. Lauren instantly recognized the Dark Fae as none other than Vex, the Mesmer. She had heard countless rumors and stories of the Dark Fae, ones that were not so very pleasant. The Mesmer sent Lauren a grin, seeing that it began to give her an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach. But she would not let her concern show, she had to keep her cool and stay professional if she was going to face the Morrigan in whatever it was she needed from her.

The Ash stayed still in his seat, his eyes stern and strong when he spoke out to Lauren, "Ah, you have arrived just in time. Punctual as always, ." He commented and received a nod from the champion, "I am very sure that you must be confused as to why the Dark has asked to summon you." Another nod he received from the doctor, he leaned forward in his throne towards the Morrigan, "I will give you the honor of explaining yourself to our champion."

The Morrigan smiled seductively to the doctor, "So we meet again, ." She gave Bo a side glance, _'The succubus... Of course she'd already become chummy with the champion. This will make it even more priceless.' _

Lauren bowed her head curtly to the Dark Fae leader, "It's nice to see you too, Evony." Bo stood at her side gaping at the interaction she saw between them, Lauren knows the Morrigan? Seeing the shocked look the succubus had, Evony couldn't help but chuckle lightly.

"I never had the chance to thank you for what you've done months ago, helping out with the outbreak downtown in my territory. It was impressive work..." She smirked up at the Ash, "Is he paying you enough money for such amazing services?" At this the Ash held back a grunt, while Lauren bit back a smile and answered.

"The Light Fae have treated me fair with my payment, I was told you wanted to ask me something?"

The leader of the Dark Fae went back down to business, she really had no idea how she was going to put it out in simple words. And it would always prove to be a great challenge to not make herself and her kind look weak and helpless, "I just need a few...arrangements with you, _Champion._"

"Arrangements with the Dark?" Cassandra stepped in, outraged by what the Morrigan had said. There was no way she was going to let Dark Fae near her daughter, especially the queen of them all. "What does the Dark Fae want with my daughter?" She glared coldly at the Dark Fae leader, who in return sent the angered mother an innocent smile.

"I simply need a favor from your sweet child, I mean her no harm, honest! Why on earth would I hurt her? When she has helped a large population of my kind." Her tone dripped with sarcastic offense, though her statement was true. She was sure now is not a time to start a war with the Light, not when bigger problems was brewing underneath the earth as they speak, "We all know the Garuda is coming, a threat to all life. Not just Light Fae or Dark Fae, but humans and everything else that breathes."

"Get to the point." Bo urged annoyingly, her patience was starting to wear thin, as so was Cassandra's too.

The Morrigan rolled her eyes at the succubus, "I just want some insurance."

"What kind of insurance?" The brunette crossed her arms and stared defiantly at the Dark Fae leader.

Lauren quickly stepped in, "I assume you're looking for protection, am I correct?"

Evony frowned deeply at the champion, the word 'protection' really not something she'd hear often, it felt degrading to be saying she needed protection from a human, "No, not protection... Just insurance, well, if you don't die during the test of course." She joked lightly, though no one in the room found it funny.

Bo stared at her incredulously, "You expect us to believe you want Lauren's protection?"

Cassandra's anger boiled over, "Lauren is with the Light, she doesn't need to work for you Dark. That one help she gave you and your people with the disease outbreak was in the Light's best interest to contain and cure, we had no choice but to let her help you." She couldn't let her daughter be near the Dark, "I don't trust you, so forget it, you will stay away from my daughter. I'm sure you have wasted the Ash's time, and Lauren's." The Ash has not spoken out his opinion on the matter, he rather stay back out of it since it's the champion's business. So he sat and watched on as they debated among themselves.

Evony's patience was growing shorter by the minute, "The Dark Fae have every right to ask the champion's aid, I don't like the idea either, believe me honey. But we are all dead when the Garuda wakes up from it's little beauty sleep. And to show you I mean business with my request, I am going to send one of my most powerful Fae to help the good doctor in her training." At this Cassandra scoffed, how far will the Dark Fae leader's lies would go?

Bo stepped in again, also not buying the Morrigan's 'generous offer.' "Dyson and me are training Lauren, we are perfectly capable of putting her in shape. We don't need your help, and I'm sure you don't need our help either."

Evony stared over at Lauren's face and noticed the small cuts and bruises on it, "Oh yeah, you guys sure are making excellent work with beating her to death." Bo was just about to lash out again, but was stopped by Lauren. The Morrigan smirked amusingly at the unaligned succubus, "In any case, it's not really your choice to make, sweetheart."

The room went silent as the spotlight was now placed over the human doctor, Lauren held back a nervous laugh when all eyes was now on her. What choice was she suppose to make? She knew how to solve medical problems, not political ones. Just when she was about to speak, a voice echoed within her mind, "Do what is right." _'Fenrir?' _Just as soon as the voice came, it had left. Do what was right? The right thing would be... She hoped she guessed Fenrir's suggestion right. "I will help the Dark in whatever they need to prepare for the Garuda."

Cassandra sighed deeply, and rubbed her forehead, a headache was coming on. Bo was surprised that Lauren was actually going to give help to the Dark Fae, she only hoped Lauren was making the right choice. Hearing the champion's acceptance to help the Dark Fae, Evony grinned widely as if she was the cat that caught the canary.

Bo sighed in frustration, and accepted defeat against the Morrigan's request. "Alright, you win... Who's the new asset that will help train Lauren?" She dared to ask, already feeling dread creep over.

"That would be yours truly, love." Vex had finally spoke up, a shit eating grin on his face.

"Well, that's...great." Bo forced out a smile, but was internally clawing out at her hair. _'Just fucking great...'_

* * *

**A/N: **Geez, more unwanted people butting in Lauren's training lol Well, I think Vex is cool actually... But yeah, this turned out to be a real long chapter, so I decided to cut it into two parts. So you shall soon see more of our doctor's rough outs to tough out, sorry for any errors. I'm too lazy, and sorry also for poor details and effort. And of course, sorry for the wait, my mind is just... all over the place, going through some rough times. Bad relationship, well, no more relationship, drama with family... *sighs* Life sucks people, and sometimes we have to survive it, even if we don't like it. Enough of that! Please R and R, they help me get inspired! Thanks for reading, and I shall try to update faster.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **WOO! Finally, an update. Sorry I took so long, at first my laptop went dead. And now as I wrote this chap... it took me such a long time to finish. More than I expected it to. So sorry again. Whoa, 100 reviews? Thanks so much for the support everyone :D I like to give a shout out to **Kravn**. **Sergeik**, I am really liking your ideas. I love Thor and the rest of the avengers O..o I might totally use one of your suggestions if you don't mind? **Spyklv**, you have a lot of good questions. Don't worry about Ciara, nothing going on with her towards Lauren, trust me lol I just wanna give them a nice friendship, like Bo has with Kenzi. Every other question will be answered here in this chapter, minus Fenrir related questions of course. It is not time yet... mwuahahaha.

Anyways, I wanna let you know I had to cut this chapter as well... It's over 13,000 words. So you'll only see Lauren's first five days of training, not sure if I should go on in detailed her experiences the next five days or do a time skip. Still working on it, but yeah, this is a super long chapter so I hope you enjoy it!

Please enjoy! And thanks again for reading.

P.S. The song I used in the previous chap is called Break Out by Foo Fighters!

* * *

**Chapter 4 No Fae, No Gain Part 2**

**Back At The Warehouse, An Hour Later**

"She did what?" Dyson snarled out in pure anger, he could not have imagined his younger sister would be naive enough to make a deal with the Morrigan. Was she looking to be killed? Cassandra tried to calm her son down, explaining to him that Lauren has it under control. At least, she hoped her daughter did know what she was doing. May the gods protect her if she was wrong in the choice she made. Dyson was fuming still, what pissed him off even more, was Lauren accepting help from the Mesmer. He couldn't stand the stench of the Dark Fae, just as much as his annoying voice and his damn British accent. Why couldn't it be sweet and nice like Ciara's? Surely that would make him a lot more tolerable.

"Oi, tell that mutt to quite down. I'm trying to make a champion here!" Vex yelled, huffing out as he straighten his clothes. He turned back to his student, and stared at her from head to toe. "Hmm..." He hummed in thought as he scrutinized her while walking around her, Lauren shifted slightly in discomfort as she was being analyzed by the Mesmer. Vex finally finished his inspection of the doctor, standing in front of her now with a pensive look on his face. "We have a lot of work to do..."

Kenzi and Ciara were sitting on the rusted bench as they watched from afar, "Damn, I can't believe VEX is in our team helping train the Doc..." She told the warrior fairy in slight confusion, "I mean, no longer than five weeks ago or so. Me and Bobo were looking to chop his ass into pieces for messing around with a friend of ours." She shook her head as she remembered the scenes, Bo was just about to stab that unicorn sword down the Dark Fae's throat. If Aife hadn't been there to stop Bo, Light and Dark would be at war today. It's shocked her to no end how AIFE, was the logical one that day. And it still shocks her up to this day.

Ciara also voiced out her doubt in the Dark Fae, "The Mesmer is like the poster child of the Dark Fae, who knows what him and the Morrigan have planned." She had a bad feeling about this, she just hopes Lauren knows what she's doing.

"Hey, I'm suppose to train Lauren today, not you." The succubus glared at Vex, still very mortified that the Mesmer was actually here. Bo smacked him on the shoulder, swatting him away from the blonde woman. Ignoring the Dark Fae's protest and curses, Bo turned to Lauren.

Vex was not amused by this, how dare she swat at him like that? He was sent to help out, how ungrateful can the succubus be? Oh he could easily make her strangle herself to death right at this moment, but the Morrigan had strictly forbid him from misbehaving. _'She's no fun at all.'_ He pouted as he retreated away from Lauren and the demonic succubus, he must admit, it's a bit nerve wrecking to be in the same room with the Fae that almost killed him. He was pretty sure Bo would murder him if given the chance, but both of them knew they had to play nice. That they had no time to start a war. Vex plopped down on the metal bench next to Kenzi and Ciara, the two women stared sideways at the Mesmer with mild distaste. Vex smirked tauntingly at them as he leaned back on the bench in a mellow fashion, "Yes, I know my dark beauty is hard to ignore, ladies." They paid no attention to him, the lack of interest and attention from them caused Vex's boredom to grow even more. What he'd do to see some action, some blood and screams would lighten his mood right about now.

Bo was excited to finally train the human champion. It was still day two of training, so Bo thought it would be good to start with the basic sword training. "Alright, you're all mine now, Doctor." She smirked amusingly when a slow blush formed on Lauren's face. "Nervous?" Bo questioned her teasingly.

What is going on with her? Lauren thought as she forced the blush away, and went to cool doctor mode, now wasn't the time to mess around with the teases. "I'm fine..." Was her answer. She needed to focus, everyone was already second guessing her choices after the agreement she had with the Morrigan earlier today. And in all honesty? Lauren wasn't so sure if she DID make the right choice in placing help on the Dark Fae, but she couldn't have said no either. Did she really have any other choice? Regardless, she needs to do better. No more delays, no more distractions, that includes playing along with a succubus' teasing games. She really can't afford to lose focus, it wasn't just her own life on the line. But her mother's as well, she must do everything she can, even the impossible, to make things right.

Bo tried to hold back a pout when she felt Lauren go icy cold, seemed like the champion in training wasn't in the mood for games today, she wondered what was going through her head. "Okay... Let's start off with basics." She said, handing Lauren a wooden sword. "Safety first, don't want any accidents and cut each others limbs off."

Lauren stared at the wooden sword in her hands with a blank expression, was Bo being serious? This piece of wood looked like a child's toy, and she was suppose to train with it?

Seeing the look on the doctor's face, Bo smiled and said, "I know it seems silly, but trust me. It's a good way to practice before heading on over to the real thing." She grabbed a wooden sword as well, giving it a couple of slashes here and there. "It's how I started out."

Lauren stared at the wooden sword in her hands and was impressed by how the shape of it actually did resemble that of a real sword, "Where did you get these anyways?" She asked with a slight laugh.

Seeing the doctor loosened up a bit, Bo gave her a lopsided grin, "Kenzi got them online, hey Kenz, what are these called again?" She called out to her human companion.

"They're wooden wasters." The goth answered, and shot a glare at Vex when she heard him snicker and mumble, 'Wooden wankers.' "Really? Grow up man."

Vex merely stuck his tongue out at Kenzi in response.

Bo was gentle and a great teacher, Lauren thought as she did a series of sword slashes in a sequential form. Upward slash, sideways slash, downward slash and repeat. Bo would sometimes step in and correct Lauren's movements and stance, helping her get the right footing positions. And angled her shoulders right and made sure to remind Lauren to always keep her grip tight around the wooden hilt. Bo didn't know why she was touching Lauren so much, her stance and technique was great, for a beginner. There wasn't much need to correct her, but she couldn't help it. She would wrap her hand around Lauren's wrist and made sure to softly brush her fingertips along it when she let go and stepped away from behind. And would also allow her breath to tickle Lauren's ear when she gave her a few instructions and tips. Though she was very discreet into not making Lauren feel like she was being sexually harassed or anything... Or go too far in anyway, it was all just innocent teasing, right? No harm, no foul. _'No, what you're doing is bad. What is wrong with you? Now's not the time to play succubus, you're here to help.'_ She inwardly scolded herself. She figured she might be hungry, possibly why she was craving some type of physical contact. Shaking off her instincts, she went on about training Lauren and her sword stances. Now keeping herself at a casual and safe distance from the blonde woman.

This continued on for hours on going, Cassandra was still standing next to her son, the both of them watched on at how the succubus taught Lauren the basics rather easily.

Though Vex was immensely bored out of his mind, the gears in his head began to turn when he saw Bo already starting up a session of teaching the human champion how to block. He laughed silently as the idea formed in his head while the two women started to go sword to sword.

Lauren blocked from right to left, and above. Bo was taking it nice and slow, and the doctor found herself learning more and getting use to the technique. And dare she say, she was actually having fun. Bo sensed the way Lauren was relaxed and how she flowed perfectly in position to block her slow attacks. And it brought a small smile to her, one that Lauren answered back with a smile of her own. Yet Lauren's smile quickly slipped when she felt herself be pushed back roughly by one of Bo's attacks, the impact of the wooden waster as she blocked it made her own shake due to the force of the hit. Lauren stared wide eyed at Bo when she blocked a round of violent sword slashes from the succubus, barely. "Whoa, hey, B-Bo?"

Bo looked like as if she was fighting within herself, she did all she could to stop her actions. The familiar feeling of not being in control of her body soon made her realize what was going on, she growled out in anger just as she went for Lauren's head with the sword, and was glad the champion quickly ducked down. "VEX!" Bo yelled over to the Dark Fae in rage, ordering Lauren to back away from her.

"Now now, enough being soft and gentle, Kitties. I wanna see some heavy petting... Extra on the heavy, if you know what I mean." The Mesmer giggled lowly as he flicked his right wrist at Bo, making her launch forward at Lauren with the wooden sword. The champion dodged Bo expertly, she glared over to the Mesmer and without a second thought she threw the wooden sword at him with her enhanced strength. Vex had not seen that move coming, it had hit him square in the face, with a loud curse he clutched his nose which was now throbbing in pain, "FUCK." The damn human dared strike him? Oh, this just keeps getting better and better.

Bo felt relief wash over her when she regain control of her body, Dyson and Cassandra moved in close when they saw what had happened. Lauren's mother was greatly displeased by the Dark Fae's behavior, she knew this was only going to bring trouble. Dyson walked up to Vex and shoved him, "What do you think you're doing? You do realize you're in Light territory right?"

The Mesmer scoffed as he wiped his nose, checking if he had sprung a leak. His face grew dark as he locked eyes with the wolf shifter, no longer a crooked grin on his face but a deep frown. "I'm tired of watching these two play around. You are all wasting time here, you don't seem to realize that we have only DAYS to make a human seem tough here." He spat out, "I mean LOOK AT HER." He pointed over to Lauren, "She's naive, and hopeful. That's not going to get her anywhere, and YOU." He looked over to Bo, who was shooting daggers at him with her eyes, "You need to give her some tough love, all of you. This isn't some bad role playing game at a cos-play convention to be fooling around with wooden swords!" As he said this he took the waster and snapped it in half and threw the broken pieces on the floor before stumping on it with his boot. "I mean seriously, is she even aware at the fact that she won't be JUST getting her hands dirty in a fight?"

At this Lauren's interests was caught, she was actually finding herself agreeing with the Mesmer. Everything he says is true, even if he is being an asshole about it.

Kenzi bit her lip nervously when she glanced over to the doctor, it was like Vex had read her mind on the outlook of the odds with Lauren. But she really didn't want it to be slapped across the blonde woman's face like this, not till she was ready for it. And she is SO not ready to hear this.

Bo stepped forward, her stance threatening, "Vex... I am warning you. Don't."

"Don't what?" He mocked her, "I'm being realistic here, love. All of you know that I'm right." He turns to Lauren and sighs, "I know you don't want to hear it, but at some point you will need to kill Fae, hell, even humans like you. Who knows how many followers or pawns the Garuda might have when it wakes up. And it's all the same in every fight and war, it's either kill or be killed. Are you all certain that the human DOCTOR can do that? Not with the way you're trying to protect her and cover her ears from the reality of the situation she won't."

Lauren's heart suddenly began to race as the Mesmer's words sank in, he was right. He was absolutely right, how could she not think of that in the first place? Is this really how it's going to be? Does the title of champion and the duties that come with it could make her go against everything she believed in and stood for? She took an oath when she made her career as a doctor, could she be capable of taking a life when all of her existence was meant to heal it, and save it?

_'What have I been thinking this whole time?'_ She's no hero, she's not in some kid's movie where she can fix every little problem without hurting or killing someone.

Dyson growled out at Vex when the Dark Fae was about to speak again, "Shut up. You've said enough, do everyone a favor and get out."

Vex could only shrug, "Fine, dog boy. I'm outta here. But I'll be back, and it's to turn that weak human into a badass killer." He walked out the warehouse without another word, he cursed under his breath. This wasn't going so well, if the Morrigan finds out about this she'll surely rip his ass a new one.

Cassandra walked over to her daughter, placing both hands on her shoulder comfortingly she spoke, "Lauren, I know this isn't easy for you but..." She hesitated.

"I know..." Lauren forced a smile out for her mother, "Let's not talk about it now, we have to finish training today, it's getting late. Hope we have a spare waster, Bo." She kept her voice even, and calm, she needed to show them she wasn't suddenly scared like a child right now.

Bo stood speechless at the way the champion in training literally turned off her aura, she could have sworn she saw a storm of negative emotions swirling around Lauren. Dyson frowned softly when he noticed Bo spacing out, he placed his hand on her shoulder, "You alright, Bo?"

His voice snapped the succubus back to reality, she gave him a small smile when she met his worried eyes, "I'm okay, Dyson. Let's get back to work."

Lauren saw the exchange and casually glanced away, now she was real sure that there was something going on between those two. The question is, why does it make her stomach knot up at the thought of the two of them together? _'It's not important right now.' _She has bigger things to worry about, like saving her mother from perpetual enslavement. Let's not forget about the ancient evil Garuda too. And who knows what else might head her way, what with her amazing luck.

**Day 3**

The sound of steel clashing echoed through out the empty warehouse, the grunts and groans of pain and frustration followed up afterwards. This was so much harder than what she had thought it would be, her arms were aching, and the rest of her body was screaming from pain due to the recent activities, her muscles weren't use to this kind of work out . It was a good thing Trick would bring her some healing herbs to help keep her going, but she was just running out of energy. She had no idea she was this out of shape, or maybe the succubus was giving her a much more difficult session than her brother did. Bo slashed downwards, forcing Lauren to block, the force of the impact causing the doctor to fall to one knee, trying desperately to push Bo back. Her eyes flashed green as a small burst of strength ran through her body, enough to shove the succubus' sword back. The brunette smiled approvingly at that, she had been pushing the other woman to her limits and was very pleased that Lauren had been able to push her attack back.

"Need a break, Doc?" Bo asked, seeing how the champion in training was out of breath. Lauren nodded her head wordlessly, and sat down on the floor crossed legged and set the practice sword beside her. She was sweating buckets, and her lungs were crying out for immediate hydration. _'Bo sure is working me hard today...'_ She wondered if what Vex said yesterday got to her, because it certainly nipped a few nerves on Lauren. Her thoughts were broken when she felt something cold touch her cheek, looking up she saw her personal succubus trainer offering her a bottle of water, along with a soft smile. Lauren thanked her, offering her a smile of her own as she took the water, they both sat there on the floor in comfortable silence and rested.

Cassandra could not make it today to watch her daughter train, she said she had some things to do. Lauren wondered what they were, but decided to put it off. Ciara had sent her a text as well, saying she could not come over to the warehouse today either, her job had her tied up. And lastly Dyson called too, he couldn't make it today due to a case he was stuck on. So today it would just be her and Bo. She briefly wondered where Kenzi might be. After a moments rest, they got up and went back to sparring.

Lauren was getting good, Bo thought to herself as she dodged the champion's sword slash. Their blades clashed and both stood their ground, sparks would practically ignite off the steels as the swords grinded against each other from the force both women were pushing onto one another, both trying to gain the upper hand. Bo smirked widely when she felt her right knee begin to buckle slightly, _'She's gotten a lot more stronger too, I'm actually having a hard time keeping her back.'_ She thought proudly, yet in slight panic. If both of them weren't careful, someone's gonna get hurt. Seeing the succubus' smirk, Lauren nudged forward a bit, a grunt escaped her as she did, "What's so funny?" She asked, was Bo playing with her and making her think she was winning?

Though the brunette answered honestly, "You're...really making me break a sweat here, doctor. It's funny cause... usually it's me making others sweat haha.." She panted out, Lauren tried very hard to keep her mind out of the gutter.

Shaking the dirty thoughts away, she forced her mind back in the game, and with her last remaining strength she pushed forward. Breaking Bo's guard in an instant, seeing an opening, Lauren took the chance to swing her sword with both hands and knocked the succubus' blade out of her grasp with a strong force. As the sword clanked and slid across the concrete floor, the champion drew her sword up to Bo's neck, as a sign of her defeat. "You lose this round, Bo." Lauren taunted.

"I'm very impressed, though it's a bit alarming how you're so into it now." Bo told Lauren with a nervous laugh, gulping a bit when she felt the tip of the sword lightly graze her skin.

Lauren chuckled and drew the sword back, "I will admit, it's sort of fun." And the best stress reliever she's ever had, she could get use to it real nice.

Bo breathed out, she was really tired. Her shirt was slightly sticking to her from the sweat, she did a mental note to herself to not wear leather pants the next time they train. She was boiling underneath the leather. Lauren was also drenched in sweat, her black tank top almost looked like it was painted on her. But probably not as Bo's pants... She wondered why the succubus wore so much leather, well, not that she was complaining. The way the pants hugged the brunette's hips, and her butt... Lauren caught herself staring and mentally slapped herself, _'Stop right there...'_ She thought as she briefly went to the metal bench and went through her bag, pulling out a towel and a bottle of water.

Bo sat herself down on the bench next to the doctor's bag and looked up at her, "I hope you're planning to share that, champ."

Lauren chuckled at the new nickname, "Sure." She took a quick sip of water and handed the bottle over to Bo, taking the moment to wipe the drops of sweat on her forehead and neck with the towel, though as she dried herself, her eyes were glued onto the succubus. Watching her closely at the way Bo's full lips drink from the bottle, a bit of water slid out of the corner of her mouth as she drank. Lauren's eyes followed the water droplet slide down from Bo's mouth to her neck, the doctor gulped deeply. She flinched and quickly looked away when she a heard a low chuckle erupt from the brunette's throat.

Wiping her lips dry with the back of her hand, Bo smirked up at Lauren and placed the bottle down, leaning back in her seat she spoke, "Is there something on your mind?" She asked casually, already seeing the way the doctor's aura flared dramatically before her very eyes. She had no idea the blonde woman had her eyes on her, it's always been hard to read Lauren during training but now that they had stopped and were alone, she could see clearly now the spark in Lauren's energy. And it peeked Bo's inner succubus' interests.

"Um... Heh." Lauren laughed lightly at herself as her eyes rolled skywards, she wasn't this flustered since her college years. "Nothing, there's nothing at all." She lied and quickly forced her libido away, the lack of flaming lights around Lauren's aura caused Bo to frown a bit. How the hell can she turn herself off like that from her so easily?

"Why do you do that?" She asked the champion curiously.

"Do what?" Lauren questioned back.

"That. Close yourself off and get all cool doctor on everyone, Kenzi's starting to call you 'Doctor Freeze' now."

Hearing that made Lauren laugh out once more. "I don't close myself off." She denied.

She sat herself next to Bo and tried to relax, she was really tired and sore all over. She was losing a lot of energy each day, and her headaches have been getting worse. She wasn't sure if it's the stress, or something more. She was so busy with training she hasn't had time to make some tests on herself, she rubbed her forehead and sighed deeply. Seeing Lauren acting off, Bo lightly nudged her shoulder with her own, "Are you okay?" she voiced out her concern. Lauren smiled and told her she was fine, she was just feeling beat. The unaligned succubus then decided to take the rest of the day off, figuring that they've both worked hard enough for the day. It was still fairly early in the afternoon, "We've been at it all morning, why don't we go to my place?" She asked Lauren, "You could take a shower there and just chill."

Lauren arched an eyebrow, "Chill?"

Bo nodded and smiled, "Yeah, why not? There are a lot of things I don't know about you, Doctor. I would like to get to know my student." Lauren has been a huge question mark on her since day one, she really is curious to know how the human doctor came to be.

The blonde woman stayed silent for a moment, was it really a good idea to accept the invite when her hormones are all dysfunctional when around the alluring brunette? It was one thing being able to suppress these thoughts and emotions when in training, being in another place with a different setting like 'chill' will have her mind free and not occupied. Which would make things harder for her to keep her libido and newly found dirty mind in check. _'Don't be so rude, she's waiting for an answer, say something!' _"Um... Sure, sounds like a good idea." she inwardly face palmed herself, she was suppose to politely decline the offer!

Bo beamed and was excited to hear Lauren agree, "Great! Let's get going then." With that said they packed up their things.

**Meanwhile... At The Dark Fae Compound**

Evony was leisurely sitting behind her desk, nail filing her blood red colored nails. A bored expression placed on her feminine features as she mindlessly, yet expertly, treated her fingernails. Though her mind was very active on the events that have transpired during the week, her spy had contacted her again and had informed her that the training has been going well so far. Besides the fact that Vex shook things up the other day. But on a more pressing matter, the Dark Fae Elders have been breathing down her neck ever since they found out she went behind their backs to have an audience with the champion. To ask for help no less, simply put, the group of ancient bag of bones weren't very pleased with her decision. Though what worried her more was the way majority of the Dark had also been very disagreeing with the way she's been handling the situation regarding the coming of the Garuda, she couldn't exactly blame them for it. Who on earth would ask for help from the Light Fae's human doctor? _'Well, I just did. They'll have to deal with it.' _Though for once, Evony was feeling nervous with the hand she's playing...

She was also pretty sure it wasn't going too easy for the Ash either, both Light and Dark are having a massive difficult time to accept what is going on. They all must be hoping and praying to the gods that the human dies during the trial, all thinking that with the death of the human among wolves would prove that she wasn't truly the champion chosen by Fenrir. And that perhaps the Garuda won't be coming at all. _'Bunch of idiots...'_ Evony knew better, she always did. Even when things are big or small, she of all Fae knows there's always a catch and a bigger motive behind everything. Even behind a human like Lauren Lewis.

**Back To The Club House**

"This place has no walls..." Was the first thing Lauren said when her and Bo walked in the crack shack.

Bo chuckled and agreed with the doctor's assessment, "But it's been my home for a long time now, don't worry, it'll grow on you." She offered Lauren to use her bathroom up in her room, and encouraged the blonde woman to take all the time she needed. Lauren made her way up the stairs, her bag in hand. And into the succubus' room, she wasn't surprised to see that Bo's bed has a canopy. Everything in the large room screamed Bo's personality, especially the chest full of weapons. Despite the place not having walls, it was all warm and inviting. Finding the bathroom door, Lauren went in and locked herself in the bathroom, she is certainly going to take her time, not just to wash off all the sweat. But to train herself mentally and reinforce her composure around her trainer.

Bo was busily ordering some take out food for lunch, she was sure Lauren worked up and appetite. _'Hope she likes Chinese.' _As she made her order over the phone, she looked around the place and made a mental note to clean up a bit around the couch, she rolled her eyes when she spotted a pair of socks dangling over the couch's edge. It obviously belonged to Kenzi, she was sure her own sucks don't have little skull drawings all over them. By the time Bo finished cleaning up, Lauren had already walked out dressed in a simple navy blue dress shirt and jeans. The brunette smiled at the sight of Lauren being in casual clothes, most of the time she's seen her lab coat and the occasional dress pants. "I ordered us some food, money's on the counter in case it gets here while I shower."

Lauren nodded and thanked Bo for the thoughtful gesture of getting food, she was really starving from all the work out today. Bo made sure to tell her guest to feel free to make herself comfortable and flip on the TV while she waited. And the champion did just that, trying very hard not to think about Bo showering, she sat on the couch and tried to relax and shake off these thoughts. She turned on the TV and channel surfed for a bit, Bo and Kenzi don't have many channels on their cable, she was a bit disappointed they didn't have the discovery channel. So she just turned the tv off, and waited for either Bo or the food to arrive. After what seemed like 20 minutes, Lauren heard a knock on the door. Already knowing it's take out, she grabs the money Bo left and opened the door. She greeted the delivery boy, though he answered her back with a confused look in his face. It seemed that he delivers here often, probably use to seeing the hot brunette clad in leather whenever he delivered. Now looking very dejected, he hands Lauren the food and gratefully takes the money plus tip she gave him.

Placing the food on the table, Lauren smiled brightly to herself, and spoke out thoughtfully. "Chinese? How did Bo know this was my favorite?"

"Lucky guess." The brunette answered as she walked down the stairs, Lauren stared over to her and almost swallowed her tongue when she noticed Bo was only dressed in a short, silk kimono robe. Still very wet from the shower too. Lauren stood there, unmoving, she tried her best to tear her eyes away from the brunette. Bo grinned wildly to herself when she saw yet another spike of Lauren's aura, maybe she shouldn't have walked down in her kimono to grab her bag she left. Giving the blonde woman some mercy, she quickly grabbed her bag, "I'll be back in five minutes, go ahead and eat without me if you want."

The doctor could only nod mutely as she watched Bo's retreating back, she breathed out deeply and steadily sat down in the table. Good lord, that woman is so... _'Gorgeous.' _Was the only word she could form in her head, this is getting out of hand. Lauren took out the chop sticks and opened up the box full of noodles. Bo came back again, now dressed fully, thank Fenrir, in a black leather vest and sleeveless under shirt that generously showed off her chest, tight black leggings and of course... Her knee high boots. Bo sat across from Lauren in the table, "Let's dig in, shall we?"

Even if Lauren had been battling with her sudden raging hormones, she was having fun being in the company of the succubus. Bo had shared some wild stories, one about fighting off a Dullahan with Kenzi on the first day of the job as private eye detectives. Lauren was impressed, Bo must have fought really hard to be able to kill a Dullahan. She had heard it isn't a simple task to kill one, unless you find it's head.

"So...why a doctor?" Bo asked out of the blue as she ate some noodles with her chop sticks.

Lauren chuckled, "Would you believe me if I told you that I got into the medical category to get away from the Fae?"

Now that caught Bo's attention, she asked Lauren to continue with her story. The doctor sighed and relaxed more in her seat, "One of the reasons why I've studied so hard during high school, was to get high enough scores to get me into a great university... The human kind." The memories flooded her mind as she spoke, a far off look in her eyes. "I thought to myself it was the only way I could actually escape this Fae world I was born in, to meet other humans... I managed to get in Yale University. For once, I felt like a belonged. Though even when I was away from all of the Fae business, the Fae would always stick their noses into mine. The years I've spent in Yale they'd watch me, under the Ash's orders of course. But they did mind to keep their distance from my personal life as a student, so it felt like they weren't watching me at all, so my academic life has been more or less normal. And it felt great, **I** felt great..." The years in Yale were one of the best of Lauren's young adult life, so many people she's come to know, so many experiences she went through. All something a regular human being goes through.

"Wow..." Bo breathed out, "So, wait, why did you come back to the Fae? Why be the Light's personal doctor?" She asked, thoroughly perplexed.

"I soon realized that my life is with the Fae, my family are Fae after all. I could never find it in my heart to abandon my mom and dad, plus my brother." She confessed, "And besides, if I tried to escape from the Fae farther than Yale, they'd find me. The Light wouldn't exactly feel comfortable with the thought of a human running free in the world with so much knowledge of their world, I could easily expose them." She shrugged and continued to dig in through her noodles.

"Do you ever wish you had it back, a normal human life?" Bo asked her tentatively.

Lauren thought for a moment, she looked down on her empty box of noodles. "Maybe... I'm not so sure."

"I do." Bo admitted.

The revelation caused Lauren to snap her eyes up to the brunette's, her mouth slightly fell open in surprise. "You do?" She asked dumbly.

The succubus smiled, "Yes, I use to have a normal life during my childhood years, and most of my teenage life too. But it all went to hell the first time I tried to have sex." She told Lauren she was adopted and was raised by humans, not once ever had she known or suspected to be Fae, until it was too late. She had killed her high school crush by accident, since then she went on the run for years. Until she discovered the Fae, to later meet her long lost mother a long the way. "She taught me everything I needed to know about control, and other neat tricks succubi can do. But I still wish I had my normal 'human' life back, be in a relationship, have a normal family, with a normal house with that white picket fence." She chuckled to herself, "I know I can't have any of those things, not as a Fae, specially not as a succubus. Who would want to have all of that with me? But hey, life's a bitch right? We all have to deal with broken dreams." She shrugged, "I've learned to accept who I am, and I've met great people along the way, like Kenzi and Trick. I even use my powers to help people, so I found a calling."

Lauren sat there astounded by Bo's resilience, but later shook her head and leaned forward in her seat, "Bo, you can still have all of that."

Bo arches an eyebrow at Lauren, a slow smile forming on her lips. "Why do you think I can?"

"You're an amazing woman, Bo. You're brave, strong, kind and beautiful. Anyone would die to give you all of those things if given the chance." She said sincerely, though Lauren found herself speaking out her mind more than she should have, "Uh... I mean, my brother would be lucky enough to have that chance."

Bo gaped at Lauren when she mentioned Dyson, "What?"

"You and my brother seem very close, it's obvious you have an attraction for each other." _'Lauren what the hell are you doing? Stop talking! Gods, I must be making her feel so awkward...'_

The brunette later laughed out loud, "Okay okay, yes... We did have a short fling, but it was only for healing purposes. Me and Dyson... we're not together."

Okay, so they have had sex who knows how many times. That certainly didn't help the knotting feeling in Lauren's stomach. But as Bo had told her, they aren't a couple. She managed to find a bit of comfort in that at least, so she let relief wash over her for the moment. "Oh, I'm sorry for assuming."

Bo waved it off, "Hey, it's okay. It's only natural to be curious, right?"

Lauren nodded, a smile breaking through on her face. Why was she so happy all of a sudden?

**Day 4**

With a grunt and a pull, Vex threw a giant sack onto the floor. Kenzi's powder blue eyes bugged out in horror when she saw the brown sack was stained with several spots of blood all over, "Vex... what in the fuck is that?! What is that?!" She yelled out and pointed at it, was she going insane, or does that sack has the shape of a human body? She stares once more at it, seeing how a small puddle of blood was leaking out of where she assumed was the head. Yep, it's a dead body.

Vex dusted his hands off on his pants, and stretched, he almost pulled his back getting this thing out of the car's trunk. "Oh don't get your nickers in a knot, it's just a cadaver." He shrugged carelessly and began to unwrap the morbid present he dragged in.

Seeing what's going on, Bo came close to the scene, "Yeah, we noticed that. Now get it out of here!" She knew letting him in on the training would bring trouble, was the Dark Fae out of his mind? Why would he bring a dead body here?!

Vex let out a stressed sigh, and faced the succubus with a tight grin, "Look here sugar tits, who's turn is it today to train the champion?" He asked, not even bothering to give Bo a chance to answer, he continued, "MINE. Today is MY turn, yeah? I wasn't allowed to question your methods, well, now you won't question mine." He said with finality and finished unwrapping the body.

Kenzi backed away when the rotten stench of the decaying body hit her senses, "I'm totally gonna vom here... Dude, seriously, what the hell are you going to do with this?" She knew the Mesmer was into some S and M crap, but this was taking it to a whole new extreme.

Vex kicked the dead body with the heel of his foot, "Come on you stinking little bugger, we don't have all day. Wakey wakey!" He snapped his fingers numerously over the dead man's wrinkled and rotting face.

Bo and Kenzi stared blankly at each other, both sending one another silent messages that read among the lines of: Has Vex finally lost his shit?

"Uuuuugggghhh...?" The sound of a dry and pained, yet lazy, groan echoed out within the empty walls of the warehouse.

The duo glanced over to the direction of the groan, and both stood rooted to the ground in pure shock and fear as the once dead body, was now standing before them on shaking knees. Vex grinned wildly and patted the new member of the team's shoulder, "Ladies, I'd like you to meet Sam B. The zombie. Get it?" He laughed out loud obnoxiously as he did an excited little jig around the 'zombie.' This was going to be loads of fun, he knew this was a great idea.

Kenzi whipped out a her short sword katana, her eyes holding a murderous intent in them as she targeted her new enemy. "This. Is. So. Not. Happening. DIE YOU UNDEAD FIEND!"

The zombie's large pale blue eyes widen in fear at the sight of the small human preparing to launch at him with the sword, "...**NO**." He said out loud forcefully, his vocal cords still mighty dry, perhaps he needed to cough out more dust.

Bo's own eyes widen in shock as well, "Did IT just TALK?"

"Oi oi, back off little gothic midget. You're scaring him!" Vex barked out at Kenzi to put the sword away, "There there old chap, no one's going to kill you. Err, again." He patted Sam's back soothingly, "Shhh... It's alright, uncle Vexie is here."

Kenzi gaped at the sight of Vex being gentle and caring, to a zombie of all things. Bo kept her eyes on the zombie, finding her voice again she asked, "This thing isn't dangerous?"

"Don't call him a thing. He has feelings, and yes. He's perfectly harmless, in fact, he will be helping train the human." He stated as a matter of fact.

Bo and Kenzi gave each other a look, was this really happening to them? This was going to be one interesting day.

Moments later, Lauren had walked in. "Sorry I'm late guys, had to go over to the lab." She sighed in frustration, dropping her bag on the floor, she walked over to Bo and Kenzi, "One of the employees were having problems with a Sprite and...and..?" Lauren had already noticed Vex, she glanced to the figure standing next to him. She stood there staring at the walking corpse, her face blank and devoid from any emotion. Her mind raced with numerous scientific explanations to what she was seeing right now, over exhaustion perhaps, maybe she had finally snapped? She felt her eyebrow twitch when the zombie gave her a grin, and saw what were left of it's rotting yellow teeth. She turned her face to Bo, her face slowly growing pale as she mustered up the words. "Please tell me you're seeing what I am seeing."

Bo gave the blonde a sheepish smile, "Uh.. Lauren, meet your new training partner!"

Lauren stared at the zombie for another moment, for a second both Kenzi and Bo thought the doc would freak the hell out like they did. But were soon proven wrong when the doctor was taking a closer look at the undead creature, mumbling sciencey words here and there, "Amazing... This is the first time I get this close to the undead." Lauren said in astonishment, and turned to Vex, "How in the world did you find one?"

Vex shrugged, "Details, details... Now, enough lollygagging. Me and Sam B. are going to show you what a real training session is! Pick up a sword."

Bo and Kenzi sat on the metal bench, "I knew I should have brought some popcorn for this." The goth whined.

Vex stood 10 steps away behind the zombie, while Lauren stood a few feet away, sword in hand, she faced Sam. The Mesmer rubbed his hands together, "Ready, champion?" He asked as he grinned. Holding out his hands towards the zombie, he played Sam like an expert puppet master, the dead body launched forward. Lauren flinched when she saw the zombie heading towards her. Without a thought, she swung her sword, just like Bo had taught her. Cutting off the zombie's arm off, the gory scene was a tiny bit overwhelming for her. Seeing blood gush out of the zombie's severed arm, but she was use to seeing this much blood. As a doctor such sights shouldn't affect her too bad. Though the next thing she saw shocked her more, the zombie picked up his arm and reattached it back onto him. _'It has regenerative powers?' _

Vex chuckled excitedly, "I see you noticed Sammy's little trick. Get use to it, because I'm gonna work you all day with this." He had thought to be a great idea to bring Sam to help Lauren out with the visual trauma of actually cutting and hurting someone through violent means. To help her mental capacity grow use to the thought of chopping someone's limbs off. And get her to kick major ass without a care in the world.

Lauren dodged another barrage of attacks from Vex's zombie puppet, just barely... This was going to be a very long day.

**At The Dahl, 8:46 PM**

"Trick? Please... More ice." Lauren groaned in pain when she removed the now empty ice pack off her head, the small man smiled sympathetically at the human doctor and did as she asked. He refilled the bag with ice and handed it over to the tired and beaten woman. Thanking the bartender, Lauren placed the ice pack back on her head. Humming in slight relief as the coolness soothed the small cut that was just above her right brow. She laid her head on the bar, "I'm so...tired." Damn Vex and his zombie pushed her so hard today, she was ready to pass out.

She stayed there for a moment, tolerating the aches and pain that covered her whole body. Then suddenly, she felt a soft hand slide up the back of her neck. A violent shiver passed through Lauren, she sat up straight and looked up to see who had it been that made her shudder like that. And surprise, surprise. "...Bo?" She felt her chest warm up when her eyes met Bo's soft brown ones.

"You're really beaten up this time huh?" She asked the doctor, her voice laced with worry. Her thumb softly caressing the skin on Lauren's neck, the soothing jester causing the champion to close her eyes and lose her grip on the ice pack, letting it fall with a thud on the bar.

"Um... yeah, Vex did a number on me." Lauren tried so hard not to stutter, and desperately tried to ignore Bo's hand on her neck.

Bo smiled at her and removed her hand from Lauren, giving her the chance to breathe again. She sat next to Lauren, "I could thrall you again, but it would fade later on when I leave."

"It's alright, I'll tough it out like a good 'champion.' So don't worry about it." Lauren assured her, grabbing the cup filled with Trick's herbal tea.

The succubus watched Lauren drink the tea, and frowned. "We need to do something about that, Trick's herbs aren't helping much anymore."

Lauren told her she felt slightly better, but it seemed that some of her more severe bruises and cuts hadn't stopped hurting. "Y'know... I could give you some of my chi to help you heal." She suggested.

Lauren almost spat out the tea she was drinking, she looked over to Bo with wide eyes. "...What?"

"I can heal you with my chi."

She had said that so naturally, Lauren wondered if Bo was really that casual about getting physical. "Uhh... I'm not so sure about that, Bo." She felt her face heat up, she was getting super flustered at the thought of kissing the succubus. "I... I gotta go to the bathroom!" She stammered before standing up and briskly walking away towards the rest room, leaving behind one very confused Bo.

"Did I take it too far?" Bo said out loud to herself.

"Me thinks you did, Bodacious." Kenzi came along and took Lauren's seat, a serious look on her face. "You and I need to talk."

At this Bo arched an eyebrow, "Alright..."

Kenzi reached over the bar and snagged a bottle of vodka, pouring a shot for herself she continued on, "What is the delio with you and the doc?"

Bo furrowed her eyebrows at Kenzi, "There's no delio with Lauren." She denied.

The young Russian gave her bestie a pointed look before gulping down the shot, breathing out satisfactorily at the sting in her throat she went on. "Bo, I've seen the way you've been dragging your tongue on the floor whenever you see her. So spill..." She slid a shot glass on the bar over to Bo.

The succubus sighed and drank up, wincing slightly at the burning sensation in her throat. She stayed silent for a moment and thought about the words she should say to describe her 'dealio' with Lauren. "...She's just hot." She shrugged, "Can you blame me?" She had no idea what it was about the blonde that made her feel so drawned to her, her aura was just so... Unique, something Bo had never seen before. She briefly wondered what Lauren's chi would taste like, the thought of feeding off the doctor sent a small shiver go down her spine. Damn, she hasn't even touched Lauren and she already had this affect on her.

Kenzi rolls her eyes when she saw the way Bo's had glazed over ever so slightly, she smacks the brunette's arm, "Earth to Bo! you've slept with said Hotpants' BROTHER."

"Ow..." Bo rubs her arm and glares at her human friend, "I'm not planning on going near her! It's all just innocent teasing, so relax." Honestly? She really wasn't so sure if she could keep that promise for too long.

The goth only squinted her eyes suspiciously at Bo, "I'm watching you..."

**Day ****5**  


Lauren had been stretching, loosening up her tensed muscles. And warming up for another day of training, she had not noticed the way Bo was ogling her as she did this. Enjoying the display of Lauren's slightly toned muscles flexing with each movement she made, oh yes, Bo was very much entertained watching the blonde woman. Seeing her friend drool, Kenzi kicked her leg lightly, saying something about popping Bo's eyes back into her eye sockets if she didn't stop trying to undress the Doc with her stare. They had decided to resume the training sessions in the woods, although they were out in the outdoors, Kenzi was still dressed like she was going out clubbing. While Bo was a bit more practical with her outfit today, wearing a black tank top with simple jean short shorts.

The rules were simple, race each other to the finish line where Bo and Kenzi were waiting. Only they both needed to be very cautious and wary of Ciara, she has a role to play. And it was to give both Lauren and Dyson hell during the race, she had to try her best to slow either of them down. Not to mention be very worried of each other, because they can interfere in each others business if they choose to. Though Dyson had nothing to worry about at all, he was very confident in his wolf speed. There was no way Lauren would out run him, he was going for the goal. Lauren herself wasn't the competitive type, but today was different. Bo had told her that if she won, she'd get a special prize from the succubus. The champion in training felt her heart jump sky high at the suggestive undertone Bo held when she said "prize." Lauren still has no idea what intentions the sexy brunette has towards her with all of that teasing and flirting, it's been torture for her. Even more painful when she found herself having feelings for the succubus, she's very afraid of these new found sensations the woman was causing. She has yet to figure out if it was what she thought it was, in any case... She really wanted that prize, fear aside, she really really REALLY wanted it.

She was going to have it, and she WILL make her brother eat her dust. These rough days of non stop training had toughen her up more than she had thought, to the point where she's been holding back most of the time during sparring matches with her brother. Also, she has grown more confident in her own abilities, speaking of abilities. Lauren had developed heighten senses, though just barely. But enough for it to be more than human, she can smell more, see more, and hear more. Just like a wolf would... And today, hopefully, her speed would improve. She can't wait to see the look on Dyson's face when she crosses the finish line before him, sweet revenge. Kenzi had informed them that she'll have her portable stereo blaring on maximum volume so they'd know which direction to run to when they race through the woods, "Also cause I thought you guys would like a good song to run to. Y'know, to get ya in the mood." She added. And reminded them about Ciara ninja drop kicking them both at any given chance. "So don't get too comfy..." She slapped Dyson's ass, "Giddy on up wolf boy." The shifter shook his head as he ran through the trees to his starting point.

Bo gave Lauren a wink when the blonde doctor had turned her gaze towards her, her face flushed at the gesture she got from the brunette. Kenzi witnessing the display rolled her eyes and poked Lauren in the stomach, "Hey now, keep your head in the game. Beat that wolf's tail, you are still representin' our peeps." Slapping the doctor's ass too, harder than she did with Dyson's, and nudging the champion towards the direction of the start point. Ignoring the hissing sounds of pain from the doctor, "That hurt, Kenzi..." Lauren glared at the goth over her shoulder before heading over to the starting point, rubbing her ass to sooth it, she was sure it was reddening.

It took them a few minutes to hike over to the starting point where Ciara was waiting. The fairy spotted the two siblings heading her way, grabbing her phone she called Kenzi and informed her of their arrival. All the way back to Bo and Kenzi, the goth nodded as she spoke with Ciara over the phone. Hanging up she went over to her not so very portable stereo set, which happens to have amazing bass, and set it up. Bo watched her best friend closely and just had to ask her, "Kenz, where did you get this?" She really doubted that the young Russian girl had the money to buy such equipment.

Kenzi smiled sheepishly at Bo and raised her hand in surrender, "I didn't steal it! My cousin lone it to me for the day... I just had to bring it. Thought it'd be nice to bring some tunes to the kung fu, sword mastering, sweat dripping, show down between Lauren and D Man." She stated simply as she struggled to find the on switch on the blasted thing, she was very happy that the whole equipment could run for a couple of hours on batteries. Thank god for tech, she thought to herself.

Back to the two siblings.

Ciara briefed them again on the ground rules, "And remember... I won't be going easy on you two, so do prepare for a horrible beat down." She grinned as she disappeared into thin air in a poof of misty smoke, Lauren and Dyson were a bit worried that the fairy warrior was getting into it a bit too much. If the bow and arrow she had strapped to her back indicated anything, Dyson shrugged it off and began to take his shirt off. Warming up with a few stretches he takes his position and readies himself for the cue, Lauren did this as well. As they both waited for some kind of signal to start, which Kenzi said she knew they'd hear, the doctor couldn't help wondering what sort of prize the succubus has waiting for her at the finish line...

Glancing over to his sister, he noticed her daydreaming, at this he smirked, knowing exactly what it was she was thinking about. So why not have some fun with it while he can? "I can't wait to see what sort of prize Bo has for me..."

At this Lauren snapped her eyes over to the shifter, shock evident in her face. Dyson chuckled, "I heard what Bo said to you, and I assume if I won this race I would have the rights to claim this prize she told you about."

Lauren fumed, eyes flashing green at the way he was taunting her. It pissed her off how he was so sure that he was going to win. She stares back beyond the trees, and waited for the signal. She was not about to let Dyson throw her off her game with taunts and empty words, she was going to win this no matter what.

Both siblings felt their ears perk up when they heard a faint sound from beyond the trees, they could only make it out to be a bass playing. Lauren and Dyson tensed up, and briefly stared at one another, as if they silently made the count down in there heads. They can already feel adrenaline pumping through their veins as they both mentally dropped down to 3... 2... 1...

**GO!**

They dashed into the trees with lightning speed, jumping over tree vines that stuck out of the ground. Lauren had leaped over an old tree log in the way, her eyes glancing over to her brother as they raced for the succubus damsel.

**So 1, 2, 3, take my hand and come with me**  
** Because you look so fine **  
** And I really wanna make you mine.**

**I say you look so fine **  
** That I really wanna make you mine.**

Even if this was a race to prove her speed greater than her brother, she was actually having fun. She felt a sense of freedom running through these woods, at peace. As if she belonged here, in the wilds of nature. Is this what she's been missing this whole time? Was this how it felt like to be a wolf?

Seeing Lauren keeping up with him made Dyson feel a bit of pride for his sister, it made a small grin form on his face. They sprint through the trees and bushes for their lives when a dozen arrows zoomed pass their heads. Wide eyed, Lauren yelled over to Dyson between breaths, "Fuck... Ciara... really wants our heads!" She cursed out loud again when an arrow landed into the base of a tree she had just passed during the exact split second. Dyson almost stopped running when an arrow landed straight before his feet, Ciara was really enjoying this...

The fairy warrior chuckled silently to herself as she observed the look on the two sibling's faces from up a tree, this was really fun. She poofed to one branch onto another as the two of them progressed through the woods, her eagle eye vision targeting Dyson and Lauren again like a predatory animal. She later sighed when she realized her fun was almost over, they were about to finish the race. _'Ah, just one more trick to scare them a little!' _She thought mischievously.

As they got closer to the finish line, the louder the music became. Lauren couldn't stop herself from smiling when she recognized the song and began to sing along through heavy breaths. "1,2,3, take my hand and come with me, because you look so fine and I really wanna make you mine." Dyson was neck and neck with her, if she didn't bust out more speed he's going to pass her by. Her heart rate went up when more arrows rain down on them, it was a miracle each one had missed them. Or perhaps Ciara was just toying with them and was missing on purpose. The music became louder and louder, they were close to finishing.

**Big black boots, **  
** long brown hair, **  
** she's so sweet **  
** with her get back stare.**

They made it through the woods and back to the grassy fields where Bo and Kenzi were waiting, it was winner takes all now. Just a few more feet and its over, Lauren still wasn't able to shake Dyson off. She mentally groaned when he had began to inch his way farther ahead of her. She was falling behind! _'Dammit!' _

**I said, are you gonna be my girl?**

When she looked up ahead of the field, Lauren instantly locked eyes with Bo, even from such a long distance could she see the mischievous gleam in them. Bo wanted her to win, she was cheering her on. She could hear her and Kenzi chanting her name. She had to win this. By Fenrir she was going to win, Lauren felt that familiar warmth engulf her body, her eyes flashing emerald green as power flowed through her. She zoomed passed Dyson, who was now staring at the back of his sister's head now. She was going so fast! Faster than him at that! No one has ever surpassed him in speed within the clan. Dyson hadn't seen anyone run at such a speed the way Lauren was.

**Well I could see, **  
** you home with me, **  
** but you were with another man, yea!**  
** I know we, ****ain't got much to say, **  
** before I let you get away, yea!**

**Uh, be my girl.**  
** Be my girl.**  
** Are you gonna be my girl?! Yea! **

She made it to Bo and Kenzi just as the song ended, panting harshly and bent over with her hands on her knees, she looked up at Bo with the biggest goofy grin she was sure she had on her face. Bo grinned wildly back at her, and just before she was about to say something Kenzi jumped in between them with a pair of black and purple pom poms. Shaking them about, "Damn, guuuurl. I should call you Doctor Fastpants from now on, that was so epic!"

Dyson stood before his sister, Lauren faced him with an unreadable expression. Ciara had soon joined them, she watched the two siblings warily. Bo watched closely as well, but then they were all shocked when Dyson playfully punched Lauren in the shoulder. The doctor winced and punched his arm back harder, "Ow! Take it easy sis." He rubbed his arm and grinned widely at Lauren.

She smiled back at her brother, "Baby... I didn't hit hard."

Kenzi threw her pom poms at Dyson, he caught them and stared at the young human amusingly, "Alright peeps, this calls for a celebration. Party at the Crack Shack! B.Y.O.B. bitches~"

**The Club House**

You could barely walk around in there with how crowded it was, the club house was full of dwarves and nymphs. Who had brought other Fae friends along with them. Some familiar faces from the night Fenrir came, even some of the succubi were around dancing to the loud music Kenzi had provided the party with. The goth had insisted to 'party out' in celebration of Lauren's great progress, it was amazing how some of these Fae were actually on Lauren's side. One of the dwarves shook her hand strongly and congratulated her on becoming the champion, she had even been challenged to an arm wrestling match with the second chief in command. Kenzi and Ciara had made her drink, she was a bit tipsy so maybe that was why she ended up playing that match, and surprisingly won it too. Vex had also been invited to the party, he had walked in wearing nothing but leather short shorts, with a collar around his neck, plus leather wrist bands with metal hoops attached to them. Kenzi had asked him why in the hell did he come dressed like that, he only replied that he would get lucky tonight with a dom succubus.

Afterwards Ciara and a couple of her fairy friends have dragged her away into a game of beer pong, she had no idea the prissy fairy princess like Ciara would be into such a game. And right in the middle of the game Lauren had been dragged away by one of Bo's succubi friends to dance, the doctor was a bit embarrassed having the other woman grinding all over her like that. She was so glad her mother wasn't attending the party, she would rather not give her mom an eye full with the awkward situation she was in. She looked around the dancing crowd and spotted her older brother picking up a drink from the liquor table Kenzi herself had set up. Lauren shot Dyson a pleading look, which he returned with an amused smirk. He made his way through the dancing crowd of Fae towards his sister in distress, "May I cut in?" He asked.

The doctor gave him a silent thank you and escaped the seducing succubus, she snagged a bottle of beer from the table before heading towards the front door.

Lauren had made her way outside of the crack shack, and breathed out in relief when the booming music was muffled when she shut the door behind her. She could not believe Kenzi had actually thrown a party, how many people were in there? She shook her head and stared up at the night sky, for some odd reason, she felt happy. She had made great friends, ones who are helping beat this test and save her mother from the blood oath. With each passing day of training, she felt more... energized. She wondered if Fenrir had been pumping her up subtly. There were so many questions she wanted answers to, was this Fenrir's power or her own?

Her thoughts were soon broken when the door opened behind her, she looked over her shoulder to see who it was. Her heart leaped when she saw that it was Bo who had come outside, the brunette smiled widely at Lauren. "What are you doing out here all on your lonesome? You're missing out on the fun."

"I just needed some air, I'll be back inside in a few minutes." Lauren said, hoping to give the succubus the slip. She wasn't so sure if she could handle being alone with Bo, not while her hormones are haywire.

"Well, I can stay here with you to keep you company." Bo said as she made herself comfortable on the door steps, patting the space next her, she asked Lauren to sit.

Not able to find words to decline the offer, Lauren relented and sat next to Bo. They both stayed in comfortable silence as they enjoyed the cool air of the night and the surprisingly soothing sound of the music being muffled beyond the door behind them. The champion sighed out loud, bring Bo's attention onto her now, the succubus asked, "What's with the sigh, Doctor?"

Lauren simply shook her head and stared off into space, "I'm just wondering if I can really make it through this test. If I can save mom... or anyone for that matter." She confessed shamefully, "When the Garuda comes... Can I really face it?"

Bo placed her hand on Lauren's knee comfortably, her brown eyes gazing at the blonde woman next her with determination. "Don't doubt in yourself just yet, Lauren. You'll pass the test with flying colors." She paused, "You're not alone in this, if the Garuda DOES decide to show itself, I'll stay by your side and help. As so will the rest of us, Kenzi, Ciara, Dyson, your mother, hell, even Vex too."

Lauren finally gathered some courage and looked at Bo, "You would really stay with me?" She asked the succubus, uncertainty in her tone. She felt her heart jump when Bo's hand gave her knee a gentle squeeze.

"Of course." Bo answered, a slow smile forming on her lips while she locked eyes with Lauren. "Hey... I owe you a prize, don't I?"

The champion gulped thickly when she remembered, she nodded mutely to Bo.

The succubus chuckled and stood up, taking Lauren's hand she dragged her back inside the club house. Once more engulfed by a wave of people and wrapped around the beat of the loud music, Bo expertly weaved her way through the crowed, her hand still holding onto Lauren's. The human doctor didn't know what was going on exactly, but she knew exactly where Bo was taking her.

To the bedroom.

As they both made it to the top of the stairs, Lauren's mind went into overdrive. Was Bo serious about the prize? Hold on, what exactly IS the prize? Is it what Lauren thinks it is? If so... _'Oh Gods... I don't think my heart can take it.' _She was about to tell Bo to turn back, but her words died in her mouth when they entered the room. She was now facing Bo's bed, and could only feel her hands begin to sweat from the nervousness. She stood there awkwardly as she watched Bo reaching around underneath the bed, this peeked Lauren's interest, "What are you looking for?" She managed to voice out without letting her voice tremble.

Bo finally found what she was looking for, she dragged out a large box. And laid it on the bed, she smiled over to Lauren and asked her to come closer. "Open it." She told Lauren encouragingly.

Lauren stared down at the box, and then up to Bo. She took off the lid of the box and breathed in sharply when she saw what was inside, "Wow..." Was all Lauren could say as she gazed down at the most beautifully hand crafted sword sheath she had ever seen.

Bo grinned, feeling some pride at the choice of gift. She knew Lauren would like it, "Go ahead, pick it up."

And Lauren did, it was pure black leather, with metal platting at the very tip of it. But the markings around it was what caught her attention, it was a very unique design she had not seen before. Inspecting the sheath more, she noticed a leather belt strap attached to it. This sheath was made to have her sword safely strapped to her back, "Bo, this is amazing... Where did you get this?" She asked in awe.

The succubus only smiled at her, "At a yard sale..." she joked, and sat herself on the edge of the bad, her smile grew wider as she watched Lauren still looking at the sheath. She thought a sheath would be a perfect gift for Lauren since her sword didn't have one, not to mention handy too.

"I don't know what to say... You really didn't have to go through the trouble." Lauren shyly looked down at her shoes, it was so sweet of Bo to give this to her. It warmed her heart at such a thoughtful gesture she didn't think she'd get from Bo.

"After all the progress you've done? You deserve it, Lauren. I'm really glad you like it." Bo said honestly.

"Thank you." Was all Lauren could say.

"Don't mention it, champ." She winked at Lauren, who only smiled back with her face flushing slightly.

Alright, Lauren... This may be the only chance you have to get some answers from the succubus. She needed to know what are Bo's intentions with the teasing, the flirting, and now a gift? She just had to know if this is only Bo being her natural succubus self, or was there something more to it than physical attraction? Just ask, don't hesitate, Lewis!

Lauren opened her mouth to speak. "Bo, there's something I want to ask yo―"

_SLAM_

The door was kicked open by a very drunken Russian, who was being closely followed by a giggling Ciara. "Alright senoritas! Keep your crotches right where I see em, and nobody gets hurt!"

Bo gaped at her best friend, "Kenzi, what the fuck..?"

The goth shook her head, and pressed her pointer finger to her lips, "Shhh... It's okay, Bobo. I got diz..." She slurred and reached over to Lauren's arm and dragged her out the room, "The champion is needed! The party...must...go... on!" She stressed out dramatically. Lauren shot Bo one last panicked look as she was taken away by Kenzi, Ciara smiled brightly at Bo and apologized for barging in before following Kenzi out the door.

Bo laughed at her friends' antics, "Better get down there and see what's going on." She feared that Kenzi wanted to get Lauren shit faced, and she was very sure that the blonde woman would most likely want saving. This was going to be one very long night.

* * *

**A/N: **The song I used for Dyson and Lauren's race was Are you gonna be my girl? by Jet. Thought it would fit perfectly since it describes Bo, and how both Lauren and Dyson wanted her lol Hope it wasn't dragging or slow, took me awhile to even get to this, but I made it!

Please R and R! It is much appreciated!


End file.
